


Trained For Sin

by Candycanes19



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Babies, Drama, Dubious Consent, Engagement, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, I plan on having a plot involved somehow, Kylo gets help with a counselor, Limousine Sex, Making Love, Masturbation, Maybe some dark moments, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern AU, Oral Sex, PLEASE READ TAGS, Plot Twists, Rehabilitation, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, Therapy, Twins, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, pregnancy mentioned, rehab center, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Kylo Ren is a the successful lead Architect at The First Order Enterprises.   You are the top Interior Designer for Naboo Interior Designs.   When Kylo needs a top notch interior designer for a office building he is designing he is told that you are the best at your job and he should hire you to help him out.  When you meet Mr Ren he seems extremely domineering and wants things his way or the highway.  Are you up for the challenge?My plan is for this to be more than a one shot.  Multiple chapters is my plan.  Fingers crossed LOL
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

This story when I get around to it will be based off this photo that I am starting to think is one of my favorites!!!!!!!!!!! That look he has is just perfection!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the first real chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who actually reads this and likes it. hahaha
> 
> I have to thank a million times to the_many_splendored for editing this chapter for me and making it sound better!!!!  
> Thank you thank you

You enter the Naboo Interior Designs building, and head towards your office . As you walk by the receptionist, she stops you. "Good Morning Miss (Y/N). Charlotte wants to see you in her office as soon as you arrive this morning." 

"Good Morning, and thank you Sophia for giving me the heads up. You are always on top of it," you say as you head to your office, drop off your stuff, and then head towards Charlotte's office. 

You knock on her door and then hear, "Come in." You walk in and see her sitting at her desk on the phone. She motions for you to sit, and you do, waiting for her to finish her call.

"(Y/N), sorry I had to take this call, but I’m glad that Sophia gave you my message. How are you this wonderful Monday morning?" Charlotte asks while taking a sip of coffee.

"I am good and hope you are too. What did you need to see me about?"

"Ah, yes - so I got a call from First Order Enterprises, and they need our best Interior Designer to help Mr. Ren with the interior design of his new building. I know you are the best at what you do and I trust you completely to impress the hell out of him. What do you say?"

"Oh thank you for suggesting and trusting me to do this job. Yes, I will accept this opportunity and put my best foot forward for Naboo Interior Designs."

"Are you coming to the meeting too?" you ask.

"No, but I trust you to fill me in afterwards, so just go and find out what he needs and then we can make a plan after the fact."

"Sounds good, Charlotte, and thank you again."

"You are welcome, (Y/N)" Charlotte says, and then her phone rings, which is your cue to head back to your office.

***************************************

You walk into First Order Enterprises a bit early, but that is better than being late. You head over to the receptionists: "Good Afternoon, my name is Miss (L/N) and I have a two o'clock meeting with Mr. Ren."

"Yes, he will be with you shortly. Please have a seat," she says and you go and sit down on a plush red couch. You pull out your phone and check your messages as you wait.

Sure enough, at two on the dot you hear your name. "Miss (L/N)" you look up to see a man in a black suit that suits him very well. After you get over your daze of this gorgeous man, you shake your head and see that he is offering you his hand. You get up and shake his hand, "Hello, you must be Mr. Ren?"

"Yes I am and it is nice to meet you too. Shall we go to my office and talk?

"Sure." You follow him down the hallway to his office. When you walk in, you are impressed at how immaculate his office looks. It is decorated in blacks, red and whites.

"Please have a seat, Miss (L/N)."

"Thank you Mr. Ren." You sit down on the chair that was offered to you, and he sits behind his big desk.

"Glad you could meet with me today. I am a very busy man, and this project is for one of my most important clients. I only want the best, and I was told by your boss you are the most accomplished interior designer she has. So, you think you can handle doing your best work for me?" he asks as he stares at you.

"I am up for any challenge, Mr. Ren. You will not be disappointed with my work. I am confident that I can meet any and all of your demands," you counter ,with just as much authority as you can muster in front of this domineering man in his three piece suit.

"Good - because I am going to need you day and night. I am giving you this cell phone, it has all my numbers so keep it on you at all times." He hands you a fancy cell phone, and you groan to yourself. What the fuck will he need you for in the middle of the night. Does he not sleep? Is he a vampire? Does he not have a life or a wife or family? Why does he need you twenty four seven for just some interior decorating?

You are pulled out of your thoughts when you hear your name being called. "Miss (L/N)? Are you with me? I do not appreciate being ignored, so if you are thinking you can not handle this then I can find someone else."

"No, sorry, just going over some ideas in my head. I am up for the job. Will you tell me more about what exactly you want for the interior designs of the building, sir?"

*****************************************

When you get back to your office you are exhausted. You stare at the phone Mr. Ren gave you, and set it on your desk. You start going over your notes so that when you meet with Charlotte you will sound informed and not clueless like when Mr Ren called you out for daydreaming. 

Your intercom buzzed. "Yes?" you answered.

"(Y/N), can you come to my office now so we can talk about your meeting with Mr. Ren?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes, I will be there in just a minute." You gather your notes and bring the phone with you and head into her office.

When you get into Charlotte's office, you sit down, and she sits next to you. You bring out your notes and spread them in front of the two of you on her coffee table.

"So he is very particular and wants it his way or the highway is the vibe I am getting from him." (Y/N) states.

"At least he is not the kind of client to say, “do whatever you want” and then he gets all pissed because it is not right."

"Yes, I appreciate that of him. And that is why I respect you Charlotte as my boss to give me the best advice to make our clients happy.”

“I love these notes and I am impressed with all that you are going to do. If you need anything from me just let me know, (Y/N). I trust you completely."

You smile, and then you remember. "Oh, Charlotte, there is one thing I need to mention to you. He gave me this phone and says that he needs to have me on call twenty four seven. Would I be a horrible employee if I give my other projects to Tara?"

"That will be fine. Tara could use some experience. I will let her know. You finished Alexander's project, so it’s just the other two files, right?"

"Yes I did. The other two are still in process. Thank you so much Charlotte."

"You are welcome. Now go and start working on your new project, and hopefully he will not call you at midnight or two in the morning to suggest something" Charlotte jokes.

************************************

That evening, after you finally got home and ate some dinner you went over the ideas for Mr. Ren's building, and infamous phone rings. You look at it with annoyance. Part of you is tempted to ignore it and tell him you were asleep but that might make him fire you on the spot, so you answer it as politely as possible.

"Good evening Mr. Ren. How can I help you?"

"Good evening Miss (L/N) - and please call me Kylo. Since we are going to be working together, you might as well know my first name. As for why I called, I was hoping that tomorrow I could take you out for a business breakfast, let’s say nine o'clock. There is a quaint little French bakery right by the building that we are designing together. Would you be able to do that?"

"Yes Mr...Kylo. I will see you at nine for breakfast. And feel free to call me Miss (Y/N) since we will be working together a lot. Thank you and have a good evening."

"You’re welcome and I look forward to seeing you then. Please be ready to work. I do not have time for laziness or daydreamers. Enjoy the rest of your evening, (Y/N)." With that, your phone call ended.

You decide to get some sleep since tomorrow sounds like it will be busy with Kylo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go friends. Thanks

The infamous phone was buzzing nonstop and you do not recognize the ringtone at first. Moving the soft blanket off of you so you can sit up. You reach over to find the source of the annoying sound.

“I was wondering if you were ignoring me again” is how you are greeted by the person on the other side.

“Good Morning to you too Mr. Ren.”

“Yes, I told you to call me Kylo. That’s beside the point. Listen, can you meet me a bit later for that breakfast meeting? Say, ten instead?” Kylo asks.

“Yes, I can do that Kylo.” 

“Great then I will see you at ten and be prepared to work. No time for slackers or they are sent home.” 

“Yes sir, see you at ten.”

“Bye” Kylo then disconnects the call.

You lay back down on the bed for a moment and put your hand over your mouth and silently scream, “That man is gonna drive me insane.”

****************************  
You arrive at the restaurant before ten so that you are not late. You do not know what the consequences would be if you were late. You do not see Kylo when you get there but you are sure he will be there on the dot of ten. 

“Good Morning ma’am, can I get you a seat?” the hostess asks.

“I am waiting for someone and they should………..” before you can finish you feel a presence behind you. You turn and lo and behold there is the one and only Kylo Ren. He has a hand on your lower back, “We can now be seated” Kylo says and you follow the hostess. 

You feel the heat of his hand on your back. You think to yourself the dude has big hands. I wonder what he could do with them. You are pulled again out of your daze by hearing your name being said by that deep voice of Kylo’s.

“(Y/N), (Y/N).”

You look at Kylo and he has your seat pulled out, “Sorry.” 

“Are you ok? You seem to be somewhere else. I know this time you are not thinking of ideas since we are not in the office. Are you sure you are up for this job?” Kylo seems annoyed. Who could blame you his damn hand was on your back and he looks like an Armani model in that suit. How can you not be distracted? 

“Sorry just checking out all the amazing treats on display. The place smells like heaven” you think. (Y/N), get your head in the game and stop acting like a teenager obsessed with your favorite actor. 

“Yes this place is one of my favorites and I am regular here. I recommend anything because they make things from scratch. And their coffee is great too.”

You look at the menu and when the waitress comes over she smiles, “Good Morning Mr Ren, how are you today?” 

“I am great and I think you know what I want. (Y/N) what has caught your eye?” 

“I want the chocolate croissant and a cappuccino with a shot of hazelnut please.”

“Good choice. Your coffees will be out shortly” the waitress walks away.

“Shall we get started, (Y/N)? Please pay attention to me and not in whatever dream world you go to when I need to tell you something important” Kylo emphasized. 

You mentally groaned at this man. Does he think he is your keeper? Why does he need you twenty four- seven? Most interior jobs do not have overbearing clients that need you all day and all night. You stop mentally talking to yourself because you notice his lips are moving and you need to listen to his highness.

“Now what I need for you is to make this building pop. My client likes bright colors. They want it to be a happy, inviting place.” 

“What sort of business is going into this building exactly? That might help me more with color schemes and other ideas.” 

“My client is a fashion designer and this building is going to be the warehouse and the distribution center. She designs clothes for kids so she likes her buildings to be colorful for her employees. She feels that happy colors make happy employees. I don't get it, but she likes it so we do what she says.” Kylo explains which gives you a much better idea of what you will need to do.

“That is cool. Would it be possible for me to find out more about her label? Anything that can give me clues so that I can do the best job possible for you and her, Kylo.”

“Let me see if I can arrange for you two to meet at some point but she is very busy. The name of her brand is Bebe Padme.” Kylo pulls out his phone and texts his client. 

“I have actually heard of them and the outfits she designs for kids are amazing. I have been to a few baby showers and the mothers got some adorable outfits for their kids from Bebe Padme” you say thinking someday maybe you will in the future have a family but not now. 

“You seem so young to have friends already having kids but I guess these days people start early. I personally am not sure I want children but that is not neither here nor there. Do you want children, (Y/N)?”

“I want to be a bit more into my career before I even consider marriage or children. I hope to but not my main mission. Work first.”

“I like how you think, (Y/N). Now back to business. Color, color, color seems to be what she wants. I want you to come with me to the building later, so you can see the layout and get more ideas.”

“That would be perfect, Kylo.” 

Just then your coffees and food show up and you are ready to eat. You bite into your croissant and are amazed at how good it tastes, “Holy cow that is outstanding. I am gonna have to come here more often.” 

“I told you anything you eat here is perfection.” 

“I see why you recommended this place” as you take a sip of your coffee, which too is amazing. You literally have a foodgasm after you take another bite of your croissant. Kylo looks at you with a look you are not quite sure how to take. He either wants to fire your or do something else that is not appropriate for work. 

Kylo shakes the images of you moaning into your food. Man that was going to an inappropriate place and he has not felt like that in a while. Seeing a beautiful woman who was career driven and really likes food is giving him emotions that he was hoping to keep at bay but you were something new and exciting. 

Kylo’s cell phone beeps and takes him away from his daydreaming, “Ah so my client says she might have time for dinner with us. So be ready by seven. I will come and get you.” 

Thinking to yourself, he sure is demanding, “Fine” is all you can respond with for now. 

The discussion gets back to ideas and when you are finished you both leave with the understanding that you will meet Kylo at the building in an hour.

**********************************

You get to the building before Kylo does as you like to be early. He on the other hand is good at showing up on the dot of the time specified. 

You are wandering around and see some guys who seem to be working on some last minute details so you go over to talk to them.

“Good morning” you say to the one who seems to be in charge.

“Morning miss, can I help you?” he asks.

“Yes I am meeting Mr Ren here and I just got here early. I am the interior decorator he hired to help him.”

“Sure you just need a hard hat. Let me get you one and then feel free to wander. Just be careful there is still equipment around.”

“Thank you so much” you accept the hat the worker gives you. You set it on top of your head and then wander just around the first floor so you do not miss Kylo. Then you get intriuged at the way the building is shaped and how modern it is so head toward the stairs. 

You don’t realize how deep into the second floor until you realize you are in some dark corner and do not remember exactly which way to return back down. Then out of nowhere you hear your name being called and feel relief.

“Hey, I am up here” you say hoping whoever it is will get you back to the ground floor.

Not a few moments later and looking pissed at you is your hero, Kylo, “What are you doing up here alone?” he questions with a look of wanting to murder you. 

“I just was curious about the building. I have a hard hat on so I am safe. See?” you point to your hat and try to lighten his mood but it seems to tick him off more. 

He stalks over to you and crowds against you and grabs your chin just so that you have to look at him, “You are not safe up here alone with all these men around. A beautiful woman like yourself should be more aware of her surroundings with strangers. Plus you are wearing heels in this building with equipment around. You could have gotten hurt and no one would have known. At least I knew you were here but still, (Y/N), I was worried when I arrived and you were not waiting for me outside.” 

You try and shake his hand off your chin but he has a good grip on it. Not hurting just making sure you know he is in control. He is staring hard into your eyes and you are still not sure if it is his desire to fire you, murder you, or fuck you into oblivion. The last one makes you feel butterflies in your stomach. You shake your head of the thoughts, you are here to work not to start an affair with your client. But your confusion hits you when he says you were beautiful, and how he keeps looking at you with desire to do something to you. You are just not sure of which option is his preference. 

Kylo finally lets go of your chin, “Shall we go downstairs and take the tour. I can explain where things will be so you can make a better plan.” 

“Yes Sir” you notice when you say that he looks at you again with those darken sinful eyes. It sends a shiver down your spine. 

********************************

The tour of the building is informative. You learn a lot from what Kylo tells you about the different rooms. He seems to know his client very well and what they want, which is always good. And that is why you are listening very closely to everything he says so you can do a successful job for him.

Finally when you are at the top of the building and looking out at the huge expanse of windows. The view is amazing. And from what you gather from Kylo this is where his client will have her office. 

“She has a great view of the city, Kylo. I would love a view like this from my office. It is spectacular!” you exclaim. 

Kylo is by your side looking out the window too, “Yes it is magnificent” his hand seems to end up at the small of your back. You are trying to ignore the feeling but it is nice. 

You are interrupted by the lead construction worker, “Excuse Mr. Ren, but we seem to have hit a snag in one part of the electrical wiring. We should have the electrician here in about two hours. I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

Kylo looks pissed beyond belief, “I pay you guys to stay on track of time. Get it done!” he practically shouts at the man. You jump at how loud and aggressive he acts towards the man. You seem to think they have it under control from what you have observed. The worker walks quickly away and Kylo looks at you like he was going to take his frustrations out on you.

The next thing you know Kylo grabs your face with his huge hands and leans in close so that your noses are touching, “You better be on top of your game, doll. Do I make myself clear?” And then without warning his lips are on yours in a punishing kiss. You are startled at the aggressiveness of him and the audacity of him to think he can kiss you because he is pissed at someone else. 

You push Kylo away, “Where do you get off kissing me?” 

“I told you I need you twenty four seven for this job. And you will learn of other things, I might need from you. That is why you have that phone” he states nonchalantly as he walks away from you. 

“Oh no Mr. Ren, I am not going to be your whore as well, I have morals and am a lady. If that is what you want then I quit. Good luck in finding someone else” you straighten your back and head towards the exit but are stopped quickly by a hand on your arm.

You turn to see Kylo’s ominous dark eyes on your, “Sorry doll, but you are mine now since you accepted the job. You are my whore to do with as I please, after hours.” His face is in yours again and the intensity is scary, “Now that you have had the tour, do you have any questions?” 

“I…..I am….good” you stammer, surprised that he called his whore and he could do whatever he wanted with you. 

“FInd then, I will let you get back to your office and work on ideas. I will pick you up at seven, at your place for our dinner with my client. Please dress in black that will work best for me. See you then doll.” and he walks out leaving you standing there in shock. 

You walk outside and watch as Kylo walks towards a limousine but before he gets in he turns to look at you and winks. 

You are livid as to the thought of being his whore, “I am not your whore, Mr Ren. I am a business woman and lady. Not some smug ass, wealthy man’s whore. I am here to do a job with no extra curricular activities” you say quietly to yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Sin begin! 
> 
> Smuttiness and fights

You get back to the office and notice Kylo’s limousine is parked out front. You walk in and wave at Sophia and head towards your office. You set your stuff down and walk to the door which is right next to Charlotte’s office. She and Kylo seem to be having a heated discussion. You can not clearly hear what is going on with the two of them but it is loud. 

Then literally a moment later her door opens and Kylo comes barging out and notices you standing in your door. He approaches you and pushes you inside your office. He slams the door and locks it.

“What the…….?” Before you finish he is on you with another intense kiss. His one hand is around your neck and the other one is pulling your body next to his. 

You are trying to push him off of you but he is strong. Plus he is backing you up towards your desk. Your hips hit the edge and he pushes you so you are now sitting on the top. 

When he breaks the kiss you put your hands on him as to stop him from whatever he was attempting to do. 

“Get off of me” you insist but that does not seem to fase him as he is now pushing your skirt up, “You are mine, doll.” 

You try and say something else but he is back on you quickly. His hand has pushes your lace panties to the side and his fingers are gently playing with your folds, “You are soaked, Doll! You like being dominated it seems.” He moves his lips to your neck as he then pushes one finger into you. You moan at how hard he thrusted his finger inside of you and he smirks knowing what he is doing to you. You still try and attempt to push him off but a part of you is actually really enjoying the feeling of Kylo taking control. You yelp as he pushes a second finger into you, “Fuck Doll you are tight. I bet you will feel amazing when I give you my cock.” 

Your eyes bug out when he says that, “Oh hell….” but Kylo covers your mouth with his hand. 

“Oh yes, Doll, oh yes” and he somehow manages to undo his belt with one hand and then grips both of your hands and binds them together with his belt above your head. 

You look up at your hands and then at Kylo who is staring at you like his last meal, “You will not get away with this. I will report you to the cops for assault.” 

“Doll, no you won’t because if you say no I will stop but I am sure you are enjoying yourself as to knowing how wet you are and those little moans, I hear from you.” he teases and then unzips his pants and pulls out his huge cock. He strokes it a few times and pushes you panties to the side and slowly slides in a bit at a time. “Fuck Kylo, good gracious, your…….fuck…..” 

“Doll, you are so sweet to be stroking my ego, by telling me I am huge” he winks as he finally bottoms out. You feel very full with him fully inside of you, “Don’t get a big fucking head you jerk. Holy mother of…….fuck….” Kylo takes your words to start moving and you feel like you can not breathe. It feels amazing as he then rips your blouse opened and all the buttons fly away. Your bra is pushed up to reveal to him your breasts. 

“God you are beautiful, doll. So beautiful” he takes one of your nipples in his mouth and suckles on it while his other hand pinches your other one.

You continue to moan as his thrust becomes hard and more intense. You feel like you have lost your voice because of all the sensations Kylo is sending through your body as he fucks you into your desk. You try and remember to breathe but it is hard and he kisses you with intensity that your brain is not comprehending what is going on. 

“Fuck doll, you feel so heavenly and look like an angel from above like this and just for me.” Kylo growls out. Before you realize it Kylo’s fingers are playing with your clit and you feel like you are going to burst into flames. 

“Kylo oh god please Kylo. Yes yes yes” you cry out.

“Come for me Doll. Come on my cock.”

Your pussy squeezes Kylo’s cock hard and he swipes your clit another time and you come so hard you are not sure how you are going to move a muscle ever again. 

Kylo felt himself getting harder at how gorgeous you looked at you came for him. His thrust got more intense as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. He slammed into you and you cried out at how hard he was going, “Kylo, geez…..fuck oh my…..” at your words he emptied his seed into your overstimulated wet pussy. 

“Fuck fuck fuck” was all his could say and then looked down at you and kissed you with intensity.  
After you both were breathing again and Kylo fixing his clothes and untying your hands from his belt. You fixing yourself as best as you can too. 

“I will see you later for our dinner meeting, doll.” And Kylo unlocks the door and struts out like nothing just happened.

You are still sitting on your desk but in shock as to just being thoroughly fucked by Kylo on your desk. And you still wanted to know why he and Charlotte were going at it when you came back from your meeting with him.

You fix yourself up as best as possible. Luckily you had a sweater so you put it on and check yourself in the bathroom that is connected to your office. You look presentable and then walk down to confront Charlotte,

You knock at her slightly ajar door and hear, “Come in” which you do.

“(Y/N), what’s up?” she asks sincerely.

“I was wondering what was going on with you and Kylo earlier? You two seemed to be arguing. Is everything alright? Can I help you in any way?” you bit your lip because you noticed Charlotte seems on edge as you asked these questions.

“(Y/N), all I ask is that you do anything he wants please. Do as he asks because you are his since you accepted the job and the phone right?” Charlotte looks at you with trepidation.

“Charlotte, I literally just got……” 

“(Y/N) I know what he did to you. The walls are not that thick. Just enjoy it please. I can’t tell you anymore. You are his and most likely always his from now one. Now since I know you have a work dinner with him, go home and get ready. Do what he says and you will be fine. I have stuff to do. Have a good evening, (Y/N).” 

You get up still stunned at Charlotte’s words and leave. You go back to your office and collect your things and close your office door. 

When you get into your car, you cry. What have you gotten yourself into? What was going on with Charlotte and Kylo? So many questions and no answers. You were scared because even Charlotte had claimed you belonged to Kylo. What was going on? 

You started your car and headed home. 

When you got home you went into your bedroom and stripped off your clothes and took a long hot shower. You felt gross and confused and did not know what would happen later at the client dinner.

The shower felt amazing and it seemed to help you feel better. You found some fancy black lingerie that made you feel confident. You were looking through your closet for the perfect outfit when the infamous phone chirped. 

You groaned and pulled it out of your purse and looked at the text.

‘Doll, I should have asked before our tryst in your office but I was not thinking. There will not be any problems for us right?"

You wanted to scream at him or being an ass for thinking that a baby would be a problem but you aggressively texted back, ‘No sir, I am on birth control.’

‘See you soon’ was the reply you got and you threw the phone hard onto your bed and then screamed, “You fucking jerk!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Kylo? 
> 
> Smut

Seven on the dot there is a knock on your door. 

When you open it, Kylo is standing there looking so handsome. “(Y/N), you look absolutely stunning. Shall we?” he asks, offering his arm to you. You take it and he smiles at you. You smile back as you shut the door to your condo. 

He leads you to the limousine and helps you in and he slides in next to you. The driver shuts the door and you wonder when Kylo is going to jump on you with his domineering self but it does not happen. He gently rests his hand on your thigh and smiles at you, “(Y/N), you are absolutely gorgeous.” And then leans in for a gentle kiss then you pull back, “Thank you Kylo.” He touches your cheek ever so lightly with a slight glint in his eye. You look at his hand and wait to see if it is going to wander but he just gives you a gentle squeeze. 

You think maybe because it is work he will keep it together, but then earlier you were at work and he fucked you on your desk like the whore he kept telling you were to him. Part of you had actually enjoyed being taken by him like that but in reality you wanted to be treated like a princess and loved by whoever you were dating. 

Now all that your concern is making sure you showed off your competency skills to Kylo’s client. A good impression was important especially since you were told by Charlotte to do anything Kylo wants from you. 

You feel Kylo’s hand slide up slightly and you turn to face him, thinking now he is going to have his fun but he is not even looking at you. He was checking his phone and his hand had just unconsciously moved. 

You breathed a sigh of relief and looked back out the window. 

The limo came to a stop in front of a unique building that was the restaurant. The sleek black doors of the entrance were magnificent. 

The driver opened the door and Kylo got out and held out his hand for you to take. You got out and Kylo kept your hand in his as you walked towards the doors of the restaurant. 

Kylo opened the door for you, “Thank you sir” you said and looked at Kylo, his eyes darken just slightly. He slid his hand to the small of your back and pulled you close to him. You actually liked being held close to his strong man and god he smelled like heaven. 

The hostess recognized Kylo immediately, “Good Evening Mr. Ren. The rest of your party is already here so please follow me.” 

Kylo kept his hand on your back as you followed the hostess to a back table that seemed to be hidden by fancy partitions. When you get to the table you see Kylo’s client sitting and she looks up at you.

“Darling, Ben, how are you?” She gets up and comes over to Kylo and you move back as she hugs him.

“Mother please, you know I go by Kylo” he says looking annoyed at his mother.

“Please Benjamin, I am your mother and I will call you the name I gave you at birth. Now who is this lovely lady here? I am Leia Solo and you are?” she puts her hand out for you to shake.

You shake her hand, “I am (Y/N), the interior designer that Kylo hired to design your building.” 

“It is nice to meet you, (Y/N) and I am Benjamin’s mother as you heard. Shall we sit?” Kylo holds out his mother’s chair and she settles and then he does the same for you, “Thank you Kylo,” Then he sits down next to you.

You decide to start the conversation after this meeting if you want to figure out what Leia wants for her building, “Mrs Solo, what sort of ideas are you thinking about for your building? Kylo told me you like bright colors and a happy space. What else do I need to know to make it to your satisfaction?”

“Ah yes I believe bright colors make happy employees and I know that irritates my dear son here who seems only to live and work in darkness. But yes bright happy colors and relaxing furniture, I want everyone who works for me to feel good and know they are doing a good job.” 

“That seems easy enough. I appreciate you giving me these ideas. If you would like to come to my office at some point and look at some catalogs and books I have for ideas that would be great. Only if you have time. Kylo tells me you are very busy and I understand that completely.”

“(Y/N), I would love to come and look at ideas in your office. My son is clueless on my schedule, but I can make time. He is the one that never seems to have time for anything but work.”

You look over at Kylo for a moment and think to yourself, ‘that is hilarious but he has time to fuck me and do other things so he can not be that busy’. He looks at you and then turns to his mother. “Why don’t we decide what we want to eat.” You all look at the menus and the waiter comes over and takes your order and leaves.

“Enough about work, tell me (Y/N) what do you like to do outside of work. I know my son here would love to know what normal young people do besides work all day and night.” 

Kylo gives his mother an irritated look but smiles at you, “Yes (Y/N), do tell us more about you. I would love to know more” he leans in closer and whispers in your ear, “Please open for me, Doll” then you feel his hand move to between your thighs and his fingers graze along your panties. You stifle a moan as one of his fingers flicks across your clit. 

You straighten up and give Kylo a dirty look and he looks completely composed so that irks you more and so then you turn to Leia and smile.

“Gosh what can I say, I love to read and belong to a book club. We get together every so often and discuss the current book and drink wine. I enjoy working out and taking walks to clear my mind when work overwhelms me. I enjoy spending time with my family when I can. I am an only child and my parents are both retired and live at the beach. I visit when I can and try to make it home for holidays. I love being with them at Christmas and walking on the beach and seeing the sunrise and the sunset makes me happy.” 

When you stopped Leia smiled, “That is wonderful and the fact that you make time to be with your family because family is very important. I am not sure that my son would agree with you but I hope someday he finds someone as amazing as you and settles down. For now all he seems to do is work and I have not even heard if he dates anyone. Kylo?” she inquires. 

You smirk to yourself and think you sweet mom knew what you did to me and keep doing to me. She probably would have you committed. 

“Mother, I do plenty of stuff outside of work but you know I am very busy and there might be someone in my life now. I just do not like putting my private life out there with everyone” he looks at you with a knowing look and you roll your eyes.

He smirks and puts his hand right back on your thigh which you then decide to cross your legs and squish his hand. He takes it away immediately and looks at you with those darken eyes. You know you are probably in for it tonight but maybe you can fake a headache. But you are sure he would not be deterred from that and you would still get fucked into oblivion. 

“If I didn't know better, Benjamin I would say that this nice young lady is your distraction and I can see why, darling. She is beautiful and smart and if you wish to end dinner early that is fine with your dear old mother” Leia was very perceptive which annoyed you because you were not Kylo’s girlfriend or anything at the moment but he might have other thoughts.

“Mrs Solo, I am not his girlfriend but we are working together. That is all, I want to make that clear” you insisted. 

“Mother, she is helping me with the building so we have to work close together but she is not my girlfriend just someone who I need close for many reasons.” 

“Very well, I am old and tired and have a busy day tomorrow so (Y/N), I will get in touch with you so we can talk and look at your ideas very soon. And please call me Leia, Mrs Solo is not how I think of myself.” 

“Thank you, Leia, that will be great. I can not wait to collaborate with you more.” 

With that Leia got up and so did you and Kylo. Leia came around and hugged her son and gave you a hug too. 

“Good evening you two” and Leia departed.

Kylo summoned the waitress for the check, while he did that you headed to the lady’s room. You came out quickly and found Kylo waiting for you in the lobby. 

“There you are, Doll. Shall we?” again offering his arm and you took it again.

***********************************************

When the limo stops in front of your condo, the door is opened and Kylo climbs out and offers you his hand which you take and gracefully climb out too.

“Roger, I am staying here tonight so take the limo back and I will call when I need you tomorrow” Roger shuts the door and nods at you and then heads back to the front of the car and leaves.

“Now Doll, I am not too happy with some of the things you did to me at our dinner. So I think I deserve some dessert.” He takes your hand and you follow him to your door. 

You open the door and you both walk in and Kylo slams it shut and locks it and you cringe at the thought of him jumping on your instantly but he doesn’t. He comes over to you and touches your cheek gently. He looks into your eyes and they are not dark and menacing but different softer maybe but you are not sure.

“You really are an interesting woman aren’t you? You seem to work hard and are vulnerable. I am still trying to figure you out, Doll and I will but for now I want to play if you are so inclined to as well?” he asks which surprised you. You thought when he said he needed dessert he was going to be rough like he had been earlier. 

“I am inclined, Kylo but if you destroy more of my clothes I am going to make you pay me to replace them because I like my clothes and I need them” you chastise him.

“I will give you new outfits and anything you want if I destroy them but remember I like black on you maybe a bit of red would be sexy too.” He smirks as you lead him back to your bedroom.

*********************************

Kylo is so sweet with you. He kisses you and takes his time undressing you. He keeps telling you sweet things and you are wondering if he is the same person from earlier today. You enjoy helping him out of his tie, dress shirt and slacks. You are in the sexy lingerie that you had put on earlier to give yourself confidence to get through this dinner meeting. 

Kylo looks at you in the lingerie and his eyes darken, “You are stunning, Doll so stunning.” You twirl around just to be playful and he grabs you around the waist. 

“Hey (Y/N)” you look up at him and he kisses you deeply. Then he picks you up and lays you on the bed gently and then crawls up to so your noses are touching and he kisses you again. 

He tugs at your bra strap and then you help him take it off of you revealing your breasts to him and he admires them, leans in and licks and nips at them. Giving them both attention and you gasp when he gently sucks on one of your nipples. It feels amazing and you can feel how wet you are getting with Kylo’s kisses and touches to your body. You play with the band of his boxers and he tugs them off revealing how hard he is for you. 

Then he crawls back down your body kissing you along the way and little nips too. You moan and yelp at his minstrations but it feels amazing. He slides his hands under the waistband of your panties and tugs them off easily to reveal your wet pussy. He smiles like a cheshire cat who has won the lottery. 

He licks and kisses and teases your entrance until you are a wobby, needy mess, “Kylo, oh god yes yes yes!” Kylo know you are close because you are babbling nonsense and then he slides a two fingers into you and you cry out, “Oh oh god oh…….fuck…..ah……” And your orgasm hits you powerfully. Kylo laps up your come and then crawls back up to kiss you. Making you taste yourself and it distracts you so that Kylo slides his huge cock into your wanting pussy. 

“Fuck doll you feel so fucking tight and wet just for me. You are mine and I am so fucking lucky, Doll.”

You slide your legs so that they are around his waist and he takes that as you are ready for him to move and does he ever. He starts up a bit rough but then slows it down. He changes the pace and that drives you insane and you feel a fire burning in your stomach and you grab onto his strong shoulders for support. 

“Kylo oh god…...fudge geez….wow” Kylo laughs, “Doll did you just say fudge?” You laugh too, “Yes.” Kylo smiles and continues to make love to you. You reach down to touch your clit but Kylo pushes your hand away and he takes over. He swipes it a few times and then you feel the beginnings of another intense orgasm as Kylo then slams his cock into the sweet spot inside of you and then you come like you haven’t in a long long time, “Kylo…….Kylo……” 

“Good girl come for me and let go” and you do and all you see is white light and feel amazing. 

Kylo is not that far behind you and comes soon after you do. He spills his seed into you and then falls onto you. 

You both slowly catch your breath, “Wow Kylo wow that was incredible.”

Kylo moves out of you and onto his side making sure to pull you to him.

“Yes that was earth shattering, Doll!” 

He kisses your forehead and you smile as you nuzzle against his chest. He holds you close and it feels nice which surprises you because you did not think he would be a snuggler after making love but it made you feel special and maybe he was not all that awful after all. 

But you still had questions but right now you were not going to mess up now. 

“Get some sleep now, Doll. We have lots to do tomorrow.” 

“Good Night Kylo” you look up at him and lean for a kiss and he leans down and kisses you sweetly.

“Good Night, Doll, sweet dreams.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Poor Reader is so confused and Kylo is confusing.

The next morning Kylo’s phone starts ringing and he grumbles. He slides out of bed careful not to wake you up. You move slightly and Kylo’s eyes enjoy the view of your naked body for a moment then moves to find his phone. 

“What?” he growls into his phone, and walks out of your bedroom. You look over at the clock, it says seven thirty and you roll back over and think a few more minutes won’t hurt. You close your eyes and get comfortable again.

The next thing you notice is Kylo manhandling your legs, “Doll, spread your legs for me.”  
“Excuse me sir”, you came back at him glaring at him over your shoulder, and keeping your legs tightly together.

“Please Doll, I need you” he leans in and whispers into your ear with that deep voice he has that sends shivers down your spine. He nips at your earlobe and you feel tingles all over your body. 

“Please” he pleads, kissing your shoulder and laying down on top of you. You can feel how hard he is and part of you is getting wetter by the moment as his hands slide along your sides. 

Kylo moves one of his big strong thighs between your legs and nudges them apart. You look over your shoulder at him again, “Did I give you permission?” you ask, attempting to push your legs back together but have a hard time because he is now teasing your pussy with his upper thigh. 

“Doll, you are so wet. Please?” he growled pushing his thigh a bit roughly against your pussy. Making you ache for more, “Yes Kylo, please make me yours” you slide your legs a bit more and then you feel Kylo slide his hard cock into you slowly. You are surprised by the angle from the new position of him behind you. You feel him deeper than before and it literally rocks your world.

He lifts your hips just a bit so he has a better handle on the pace he is going. He takes his time with this one and you are feeling sparks of need for him to move a bit faster or stronger.

“Kylo please more, I need…….” but just as you ask he speeds up a bit and then slams hard into you and you feel it all the way up in your stomach. It does not take long and you are so close that you moan loudly into the pillow.

Kylo notices and then feels your pussy squeeze him hard, “Doll, do you want to come?” he slows his pace and you push back, “Kylo please, please?” you beg. 

‘I don’t know if I should after all you put me through deny me your pussy at first” he laughs, slowing his pace even more but it is driving him crazy because you feel so amazing to him. And he really wants to come too.

“I beg you Kylo. please let me come. I need to come” you cry and then feel him push into you again. He is a bit rougher and it feels so amazing. He takes his hand and finds your clit and that is all it takes for you to come hard.

Your cries are muffled because you scream into the pillow. Kylo smiles to himself knowing you came and then he comes after a few sloppy thrusts and paints your pussy white. 

He collapses on you and nuzzles your neck, “Doll that was just exquisite. Fuck, you are fucking stunning in every way for me.” 

He moves out of you and onto his side and you move to face him. He looks at you and pulls you closer. You look at him and decide to bit the bullet and ask about why he and Charlotte were arguing.

“Kylo, why were you and Charlotte arguing the other day?” 

Kylo looks at you and then moves to lay on his back, “Doll, it is not my place to say anything. She can tell you but I can not.” 

“She will not tell me either” you say leaning up on your elbow so you can see his eyes. He looks at you and touches your cheek and then traces his finger down to your lips. You playfully nip at his finger and he growls at you. He pulls his finger away and cups your cheek and pulls you down for a passionate kiss. 

When you both pull away you still need answers, “All she told me was I was to do anything you wanted and not to ask questions. Why what is going on? You will not tell me and she won't either. I give you so much and yet and left in the dark?” 

“Charlotte is right you are mine and will always be mine” Kylo insists. 

You pull back at his statement of always being his, “I will not always be yours Kylo. I do not belong to anyone. We live in a free country and people can do as they please. You don't own me” You bit back. 

Kylo looked at you with a knowing grin, “Doll, I do own you and your body. I will never allow another man to touch you now that I have had you.”

You glare at Kylo and try to move away but he pulls you back to him and flips you so you are under him. You struggle and realize it is pointless and look up at him.

His eyes are dark and ominous and it scares you a bit. He leans down and kisses you harshly and you try to fight him but he gets control of your hands and pulls them above you. You squirm and fight but it is pointless he is too strong and you are under his power.

“Mine all mine” he says as he looks down at you menacingly, “Get showered and dressed now whore.” He moves so you can get up and do as he commands. 

When you are in the shower, you feel tears starting to threaten and glad Kylo is not there to see it. Goodness knows what he would do if you cried in front of him. You question yourself as to why was he so sweet to you last night and then today was treating you somewhat decently. But then he went all rough on you just now and it hit you bad and the tears just flowed. You were shaking at all the emotions that were going through you now. 

You finish your shower and turn off the water and step out. You grab a towel and dry off, and then wrap it around your body. When you look up in the mirror you see how red your eyes are and worry that Kylo will wonder why you were crying. Then again who cares what he thinks, he only seems to want you for sex and maybe a bit of interior design. He doesn’t care about your feelings but you do. You realize that maybe having feelings for that jerk, and that is why you are so confused. But how can you have feelings for an asshole that calls you his whore but then tells you how stunning and beautiful you are to him.

Shaking yourself from your stupid thoughts of Kylo you walk out into your bedroom. Kylo says to you on his way to the bathroom, “On the chair is what I want you to wear today.” Then he shuts the bathroom door and you hear the shower start up.

You walk over to the chair and look to see what in the world Kylo picked out for you today. Surprise, it was a black skirt and a black and red blouse with ruffles on the cuffs, black tights and of course your black heels. 

You then noticed he had gone through your lingerie drawer and found a simple black lace panties and bra set were with your clothes too. 

You get dressed in the outfit that Kylo has picked out for you. You were getting the finishing touches together when Kylo walked out in just a towel. He looked you up and down and grinned.

“Absolutely gorgeous, Doll. Just perfection” he walks over to you and kisses you. You rolled your eyes and walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Kylo grabbed his clothes from the night before and put them back on. 

“Doll, before we head into the office, we are going to stop at my place so I can change suits. So hurry your sexy ass along here” Kylo walks over to you in the bathroom and slaps your ass.

“I am going to need to eat something too, Kylo,” you say, finally walking out into the bedroom and see Kylo checking his hair in a mirror. 

“We will doll, are you ready?” he asks, offering you his arm. You take it and follow him out towards the door. You stop briefly to get your purse and Kylo waits and then opens the door and you both walk out. He has obviously called for his limousine because when you walk out there it is in all its glory. 

Roger, the driver, opens the door, “Where to Mr. Ren?” 

“Stop at my place and then the French bakery” Kylo tells him and Rogers nods as you and Kylo climb into the limo.

************************************

Kylo’s place is a modern architectural dream home. He takes you inside and while he changes you wander around and check out his place. There is not much decoration except for a few photos but they are just of him accepting awards or in meetings. But what really impresses you is the magnificent windows that are floor to ceiling. It looks out onto his backyard which is beautifully designed outdoor space. There is a grill with an amazing patio chair and table set. The patio has a small wall that surrounds a part of it where extra seating seems to be available. The grass is so green it is breathtaking and then the view of the lake behind is amazing. What a view you think and to do and sit there and just watch people boating or the wildlife would be so relaxing. 

You do not notice Kylo come up behind you, “You like the view? My view is way better.” You turn to see him staring at you. 

“Your backyard is breathtaking and to be able to sit and just watch the lake must be wonderful” you state looking back through the windows.

“I really don’t pay much attention to it. I am usually home late and work is more important right now.” 

“You mean you do not enjoy this magnificent view, Kylo. What a shame. If I could I would be out there all the time just relaxing. Maybe reading a book or just watching the clouds. There is always time for other things besides work. If I worked all the time I would not be any fun and I need other things to distract me or else I would lose it. But that is neither here nor there. Shall we head to breakfast?” you ask, hearing your stomach growl. 

Kylo takes your hand in his and leads you out the door. You both get back into the limo and head off to the bakery for much needed coffee and food.

***********************************

When you guys are finished with breakfast, Kylo takes you to your office. He follows you inside and as always you stop by Sophia’s desk in front, “Good Morning Sophia. How are you today?” you ask.

“Morning (Y/N), I am good. Charlotte wants to see you” she glances at Kylo and then back to you. 

“Mr. Ren, this is Sophia, our amazing receptionists. Sophia, Mr Ren, the architect I am working for to help with his building.” 

“Nice to officially meet you, Sophia” Kylo says. 

“Nice to finally meet you too, Mr. Ren” Sophia responds and then her phone rings and with that you and Kylo head to your office. 

“I am going to see Charlotte and you can stay put or follow me. Whatever you want, Kylo” you walk back out and towards her office. Kylo is right on your heels with a hand on your back. 

You knock on Charlotte’s door and hear, “Come in” you and Kylo walk in and Charlotte looks up in surprise, “I did not expect to see you Mr. Ren.” 

“Yes well, (Y/N) have a lot of work to do and I figure it would be easier for me just to be here instead of my office” Kylo explains and takes a seat. You sit down in another chair across from Charlotte’s desk.

“Sophia, said you needed to see me” you look at Charlotte who is still slightly in shock at Kylo being in her office.

“Yes but I really need to speak to you alone, (Y/N). Would you mind leaving Kylo?” Charlotte asks politely.

“Very well” he stands up and walks out of the office.

When the door is shut, Charlotte looks at you, “Are you doing as I said and doing what he wants?” she asks earnestly. 

“Yes, I am and I am very confused and a little terrified that I am in something dark and illegal. But whatever Kylo wants I have been giving even though part of me feels it is against my views. Since neither of you will tell me what is going on. I hope I will be enlightened when the time is right.”

“Thank you for doing this for me. I wish I could tell you more but I can’t. You asked Mr, Ren what was going on? Did he tell you anything?” Charlotte looked worried. 

“He told me nothing and then got upset with me. I have no idea so your secret is still safe with you and him. Is there anything else?” you ask and when Charlotte shakes her head no then you walk out. 

When you get back into your office, Kylo is sitting at your desk like he owns it and you look at him. “Get out of my seat” you demand as you shut your door.

“Doll, come here and sit on the desk now!” 

You blow out a breath and walk over to him and sit on the desk in front of him. You cross your legs and then cross your arms. You stare at him.

“Uncross your legs now” he demands and you do as he says. 

He slides his hands up your legs and then stands up. He pushes you so you are laying on the top of the desk. He hikes your skirt up and then slides his hands along your legs until they reach the top of your tights. He yanks them down and then pulls them off with your heels as well. 

“Really why did you make me wear those if you were just going to pull them off of me?” you ask irritated at him.

“Part of the fun of fucking you on your desk, doll” and then he pulled off your panties and not so gentry thrust two fingers into you, “Ah yes so wet from me taking control of you and in your office.” Kylo continues thrusting his fingers into you and then curling them slightly to hit your sweet spot and then lets his thumb swipe your clit and you come instantly. And Kylo enjoys the show. He licks his fingers and then undoes his pants and pulls out his cock and thrusts not so gently into you. 

“Fuck Kylo really” and with no hesitation he fucks you hard right there on your desk. His hands are on your hips but then he moves one to your blouse and rips it open and pulls it off as your bra. “These are mine, doll. I love when they bounce as I fuck you so throughly and completely.” You practically come again instantly at his words and how rough he is being with you. He feels you come and fucks you harder and it spurs him on to come hard into you and fill you up with his seed. 

“Fuck Doll fuck! I love how you look while we do this on your desk and all the cute little sounds you make are music to my ears, Doll.” 

When Kylo slides out he smiles at the evidence of your coupling and because he does not want it dripping out of you he fingers it right back into your sopping wet pussy. 

Kylo fixes himself and then helps you get back together sort of with another ripped blouse you are glaring at him, “I do not have a blouse, Kylo?” 

He hands you his suit jacket, “Wear this for now it will have to do, and I will get you new clothes for the ones I keep destroying” he smirks at you and you groan at him. 

“You owe me big time, Kylo” is all you say and he smiles and kisses you just because he can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut for smut's sake

Kylo has you two working hard after your little tryst on your desk. He seems to be a good mood but most guys are after they had sex. You were a bit sore afterwards but Kylo was being super attentive to your needs because hey he knew he was well endowed and boy you could feel it every time you two were intimate. 

You were working on a drawing when you felt Kylo’s hand slide along your thigh and you turned to look at him, “Kylo we are working now, you had your fun this morning” you push his hand away and he gives you a dangerous look. You bite your lip as you stare at his dark eyes full of desire. He leans in and presses his lips onto yours. He nips and kisses and you moan as his hands travel up to cup one of your breasts and he pinches your nipple. You cry out and he slips his tongue into your mouth to deepen the kiss. Your tongues fight for dominance but Kylo wins because he knows how turned on you get when he dominates you. 

Your panites are soaked because you actually enjoy being with someone who knows what he wants in the bedroom or right now in your office. Or on your desk or wherever he seems to want you. You were surprised he hadn’t jumped on you in the limo yet but you figure there was time. He seemed to want you constantly and it was kinda nice knowing that this gorgeous man desired you but there were times you did not feel like constantly being touched. 

Kylo pulled back from the kiss when he heard your stomach growl, “Doll, I think you might need some food so I am going to order us lunch. Then you will have energy for what I am planning to do with you later when we are alone in my mother’s building” he winks at you and then gets up already on his phone ordering food. 

You get up because you have been sitting for a long time and the need to stretch your legs feels good. You walk over to the window and stare out at the world moving and living. You are enjoying being in your own little world when you then feel and notice Kylo’s hand sliding around your waist. He starts to nuzzle your neck and you lean against him because it feels nice just being held by him.

“You ok?” he asks and you turn around to face him, “Yes I'm fine.” you respond. 

“Good because we are just getting started on this building and I love all your ideas and how they are obviously what my mother will like and what we have come up with so far. She did text me and said that she had time on Monday to come and look over ideas with you. I went ahead and said that would work for you.” 

“How do you know that would be fine with me, Kylo? What if I had something I had to do Monday and was not available?” you stare at him and then move away. Needless to say that does not go over well with Kylo. He snatches you so fast you don’t even have time to blink. HIs arm is around your waist and you are instantly pulled against his strong body.

Your back is to his chest and he snarls into your ear, “Whore, you will do as I say and you do have time for that meeting. I am in charge and you know it. Do I make myself clear?” You feel one of his hands slide to your hip and squeeze it tight enough that it hurts. He kicks your legs apart and lifts up your skirt and pushes your panties to the side. You are of course seriously turned on by his motions and the next thing you feel are two of his thick fingers sliding in and out of you. You are trying to catch your breath but the wonderful sensations Kylo is giving you is glorious. He continues to pump his fingers in and out of you and when he feels your pussy clench he swipes your clit and you come undone. 

Before Kylo can slide his fingers out of your soppy wet pussy your intercom goes off. 

(Y/N) or Kylo, your lunch has arrived” Sophia says.

“Thank you” Kylo responds by pulling out his wet fingers covered in your cum. He shoves them in towards your mouth, “Taste yourself, whore” you open your mouth and let him put his fingers in your mouth and lick them clean. He smiles wickedly at how you listen so well. 

“Good girl and go and get cleaned up and I will get our lunch” he walks out of your office. You go into the bathroom and take care of yourself. 

Kylo is back and setting the food on the table in front of the sofa where you two were working earlier. You go and sit down next to him, “Thank you for lunch, sir” you feel the need to rile him up a bit after what he did to you. 

“Doll, you are playing a dangerous game but I am a better player. Watch yourself, because you have no idea what I have planned for you later when we get to the building” he sinfully says in that deep husky voice of his and drives you mad with desire. 

**********************************

The lead construction manager is there when you and Kylo arrive. 

“Hello Mr. Ren and MIss (L/N), glad you could make it. The building is finally finished and everything is up to code as you wanted Mr. Ren.” he says.

“I am very happy to hear that. Miss (L/N) and I need to go in for a bit to figure out the next steps in getting our ideas moving along so my client can finally use her building” Kylo says keeping his hand on your lower back.

“Very well, I need to run back to my office for a bit so unless you need me for anything else I am heading out?”

“We are good and thank you. I will talk to you soon.” The manager heads out and you and Kylo head inside. 

“Didn’t we decide that there would be lots of yellow on this first floor?” you ask looking for Kylo who had walked away, “Fucker, where did you go?” you grumbled as you start to look for him.

You wander to different floors and no sign of Kylo anywhere and you are starting to get pissed.

“You fucking asshole where are you? You bring me here to work and then you just ghost me! Not cool Kylo no cool at all!” you scream. 

You finally end up in Leia’s office space at the top of the building and have given up looking for his royal assholeness when you feel hands on your hips. You try and turn but the firm grip on your hips is bruising.

“Right where I want you. Do not move, doll” Kylo seductively hisses into your ear. 

You are frozen in place after hearing what he said so you do not move a muscle. 

Kylo lets his hands wander along your hips, sides and then they move up to cup your breasts through your blouse. He nips and kisses the back of your neck and then he does his famous move of tearing your blouse off. You let out an annoyed noise and he just slaps your ass in response. Then unhooks your bra and drops it to the ground. 

He squeezes your breasts and pinches your nipples and you yelp at the feeling. You so fucking turned on by what he is going that you want him inside you desperately, “Kylo please, I want you inside me.” 

“Doll, music to my ears but not yet” he teases. Then he turns you around and crouches down in front of you and pulls your panties off and hikes your skirt up so he has a great view of your wet pussy. He lifts one of your legs over his shoulder and then lets his tongue and fingers play with you. 

“Fuck yes Kylo oh god” you shout as Kylo continues to do naughty things to you. He licks at your clit a few times and then slams two fingers into you roughy and you try your best not to fall over. God the things this man does to you are sinful but feel out of this world.

When he finally makes you come you see white light and stars, “Oh my God Kylo!” After he has lapped up your juices he stands and keeps a hold on you because he knows you are blissed out. He lifts you up and then takes you over to a desk that had been delivered. 

He sets you on it and then pulls your close for a quick kiss, “Lay down doll, I am now getting my favorite dessert” he smirks as he undoes his pants and pulls out his already leaking cock. He teases your pussy lips and clit for a bit to make you suffer then he slams it into you wet pussy.

“Oh god doll, your pussy grips my cock so well, fuck” Kylo then starts a brutal pace of fucking you into the desk.

You cry out at first but then moan at how wonderful it feels to be full of his huge hard cock. You moan and scream at the amazing feeling he is sending through your entire body, “More Kylo please oh yes please more” you moan which spurs Kylo on. 

You are feeling so fucking amazing that when you finally feel Kylo’s cock hit you a bit harder than normal you feel your pussy clamp down hard on Kylo’s cock and lean up and grab at his shirt and yell, “Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!” 

Kylo pulls your close and kisses your hard as he empties his come into you and then you hold each other for a bit to catch breaths. He kisses you again and then pulls back to look at you all blissed out from the amazing fucking on the desk.

“Kylo oh geez, I feel so embarrassed now” you blush into his shirt.

“Why?” he looks confused

“We just fucked on your mother’s desk. I will never be able to look at this desk and not forget what we did” Kylo slides out of you looking at your coupling and fingering it back into you and giving you one more quick tease of your clit. It sends shivers down your spine and he kisses you. 

“I will enjoy remembering what we did on her desk and probably have to do it again to you because you get me so fucking hard all the fucking time, Doll.” He bites his lip and helps you get somewhat together and hands over another suit jacket since you destroyed another blouse. 

“Kylo, I think instead of blouses you need to buy me suit jackets since that seems to be my new uniform after we have sex.” you giggle.

“You do look sexy in my jackets” he smiles at you and you blush again. He pulls you into his arms and holds you close. He murmurs something that you can’t understand but you feel him rubbing your back like he is soothing you. It makes you feel safe which is weird because you did not think that he was actually concerned for you after being so rough with you.

You pull back and touch his cheek and look into his eyes. He looks into yours like he is searching for something but then it is gone. 

“Kylo, you are a very confusing man. I am determined to figure you out just like you want to figure me out. Maybe we both will figure each other out together. If you want that?” 

HIs response is just kissing your hard and then holding you to his chest like he needs an anchor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Drama Llama has arrived!!!
> 
> Smut too 
> 
> Thank you to all that are reading!!!

Monday came around and your meeting with Leia was happening in an hour. Kylo had actually had to go to his office so you had not seen him since Sunday. He had decided that the whole weekend he needed to be with you. Preferable in you seemed to be his favorite idea. 

Luckily he left Sunday afternoon to get some things ready for the meeting. The infamous phone rang a few times while he was away from you because he actually had work questions for you. It was a shocker that when he did call that he was needing to fuck you into the mattress, desk or whatever was convenient. 

You were working at your desk when there was a knock at your door, “Come in” you looked up to see Charlotte walking into your office.

“Hi,” you said and she sat down in front of your desk.

“Hi (Y/N), how are you doing?” Charlotte asks, looking a bit haggard.

“Are you ok, Charlotte?” you question wondering what he needed.

“Just busy that is all, How are things going with Mr. Ren?” she nervously plays with her bracelet. 

“Yes, things are coming along well with Kylo. He should be here soon with his client for a meeting we have set up. I am going over last minute details to make sure everything is ready. She is actually his mom if you can believe that. That dinner meeting I had with them was a bit awkward but she liked me so that was all that mattered right?” 

“Yes that is all that matters is that clients are happy. We want happy clients. And I hope that Kylo is happy too. You doing everything he wants, (Y/N)?” 

“Yes I am do you want the intimate details of how sore I am after all the fucking sex I have had with him. Let’s see here, he has ripped several blouses of mine and I live in his suit jackets let's see here I have been fucked in more places than I can count. So yes I would say anything he wants he is getting from me. I am really hoping to know what the fuck is going on but since that is not happening I need my job and love my job so I hope that answers your question, Charlotte!” After you finish your speech you get up from your chair and walk over to the window. 

“Sorry (Y/N), I hate that I put you into this situation but if Mr. Ren is happy then we all are happy here at Naboo Interior Designs. Thank you (Y/N), I am grateful for all you are dealing with but maybe it will end up happy” Charlotte says looking at you.

“End up happy? What the…..? I am so exhausted and part of me needs time away from Kylo. But he seems to own me. I just need a couple days alone without him constantly touching me. Would that be allowed? I am desperate! Please Charlotte please, can I tell him that or is that against the rules?” you literally start crying. 

Charlotte comes over and gives you a hug and you lean into her with pure exhaustion and confusion.

“I will see what I can do. When he is showing up?” 

“Actually very soon. I need to compose myself so if they get here I will be right out” you head into the connecting bathroom and shut the door. 

While you are composing yourself you heard Kylo and Leia walk into your office.

“Charlotte, this is a surprise. I did not know you were going to be in this meeting. Where is (Y/N)?” Kylo questions looking around your office.

“She is in the bathroom and will be out in a minute. Could I have a moment of your time before this meeting in my office please, Mr. Ren?” Charlotte asks looking at Kylo. 

“Sure, by the way this is my mother, Mrs Leia Solo and the client that (Y/N) is helping with her building and I must say that (Y/N) is doing spectacular with her designs” Kylo beams with pleasure. 

“It is nice to meet you Mrs. Solo and I am glad to hear that (Y/N) is doing a great job.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Charlotte, I am going to have a seat while I wait for (Y/N)” Leia goes and sits down as Kylo and Charlotte walk out of your office. 

When they get into Charlotte’s office, Kylo shuts the door behind him and turns to look at Charlotte.

“What the fuck do you need now?” he demands.

“This request is not for me but for (Y/N). She is exhausted with all your demands and was hoping for a bit of break. Is that possible, Kylo?” Charlotte timidly says.

“(Y/N) is mine and I will do with her as I please but if she just needs to ask and I might give her a tiny break if I am in the mood” he snears.

“The poor thing was literally crying before you got here. Please, she is my employee and is truly exhausted. I know you have a heart in that broad chest of yours so please consider her request. That is all I am asking.” Charlotte pokes his chest and Kylo looks at her with a bit of annoyance.

“Fine, but I am not letting her out of my sight” he smirks and then walks back to your office.

***************************

You and Leia are sitting together on the sofa going over your ideas when Kylo walks in and sees you. He smiles to himself because you look absolutely delectable.

“”Hi (Y/N), how are you today?” he comes over and sits in the chair next to where you are sitting.

“Hello Kylo, I am good. How are you doing?” you smile at him and then turn your attention back to Leia.

“This is amazing, (Y/N) and I am so happy with all the ideas, fabrics and colors. You are a talented interior designer and I am glad you are working on my building. I am not sure how much my dear son is helping but he seems happy when you are around so that is plus.” Leia comments and then goes back to looking at the fabrics.

“(Y/N), could I have a word with you please?” Kylo says reaching his hand out to you and you graciously take it. 

He takes you over to a corner of your office and cages you in with his huge body. He cups your cheek and lets his finger glide along your cheek to your lips and you know the drill and open your mouth and suck on his finger and he growls and then pulls his finger away.

“Charlotte said that you are needing a break. and I am willing to give you one but there are conditions that you must follow. First off, I do not want you out of my sight. Second off, we can either stay at your place or my place because I need you in my bed at night. Understood?” Kylo basically commands you.

“Fine, but I have a condition too, if I say do not touch me, you will respect my wishes. I do not have has high a sex drive as you do whenever you are around me and women need breaks. Got it dude?” you give him a look that you hope looks menacing enough to scare him but probably will not.

Kylo gives you a smug look and then grabs your face and kisses you like it is his last one. You literally grab onto his jacket to keep yourself steady at how intense he is being. 

“Do you two need a hotel room because I am more than capable of getting a ride back to my other office?” Leia interjects and makes you and Kylo break apart quickly.

“Sorry Leia” you move away from Kylo and come back to talk to her. Kylo straightens his jacket and then joins the two of you.

********************************************

After your meeting with Leia and Kylo you are relieved that it went so well except for being caught by Leia when you and Kylo were kissing briefly. Leia told Kylo that he better be good to you since he seemed interested in you. And she hoped he would not fuck it up. You had laughed at that comment and Kylo groaned. He had said that he was being good and you coughed at his comment and Leia made note of that. 

Needless to say Kylo was irked and that made your day. That was no way he was going to yank your skirt up and fuck you in front of his mom but then again you could have been wrong. But he was a gentleman and just leaned in before they left and whispered huskily into your ear.

“Doll, I know you want a break but not quite yet. This evening I am getting my favorite dessert and you are going to comply.” his words sent shivers down your spine. He leaned down and kissed you harshly and pinched your ass. You jumped at his actions and he laughed and then left.

*************************

As you were leaving for the day the infamous cell phone rang and you answered it.

“Hello Kylo, what’s up?” 

“Doll, I never got an answer about whether we are staying at your place or mine for the next few days?” 

You knew exactly where you wanted to go, “I was hoping to be able to enjoy your amazing place and that view of the lake please?” 

“Absolutely, doll, I will have Roger come by in about an hour to get you. I can not wait to see you”

“Thank you Kylo” and with that you ended the call.

You got home and packed your bags for relaxing at Kylo’s magnificent place.

***********************************

When you got to Kylo’s house, Roger opened the door and helped you out and then got your bags and took them inside and you followed.

YOu were excited to just sit and read your book while enjoying the view of his backyard, And knowing that Kylo could not touch your unless he was allowed made this next few days feel like you were on an amazing holiday vacation with views.

Kylo was there to meet you when you came in and he pulled you into his arms.

“Missed you, doll” 

“Dude you literally saw me a couple of hours ago. And did I say you could hug me? Remember what I said?” 

“Doll, I am not fucking you now but believe I am getting my favorite dessert for your little antics when I left the meeting. So it can start when I have gotten my favorite dessert after dinner. Now let me show you around” he takes your hand and gives you the tour. 

You notice your bags are in the bedroom and that is fine but right now you want to just go and check out the backyard.

“Kylo, I am going to go outside and sit and enjoy the view. You can join me or not” you move away from him and walk towards the backdoor.

When you get outside the sun on your face feels amazing. It is like that perfect weather for the perfect backyard. You find a nice space where you can see the lake and watch random boats glide along.

You are so mesmerized by the view you do not notice Kylo come and sit with you. He has two wine glasses in his hand and a bottle of wine.

“I thought you might like a drink while enjoying the view” he said pouring you a glass and handing it to you.

“Thank you sir. That was sweet” you take a sip and it is heavenly.

You enjoy the wine and the view. At one point you look over at Kylo and he looks at you. You make a bold move and move so you are sitting on his lap. 

“What are you doing? I thought you did not want me constantly touching you?” as his hands slide along your sides. You kiss him and let your hands wander around his chest and then into his hair. 

He pulls back and looks at you confused, “(Y/N) what are you doing? If you keep doing this, you know I am not sure I can stop?” 

“Kylo, I know what I said and what I meant was that I wanted you to be gentle with me and make love to me. I don’t want it to always be rough with me, sometimes be sweet and act like you care about me. Unless that is not possible?” 

“Of course, doll but I think you like me taking control” which he knows you do. You blush at his comment and then look up at him and he kisses you again, “Let’s go inside” Kylo gently helps you off his lap and then he gets up and you follow him inside.

***********************************************

Once in the bedroom, Kylo takes his time undressing you and you help him out of his clothes too.

He treats you like you are breakable. He picks you up and lays you on the bed gently and then moves above you to kiss you everywhere he can.

He takes his time kissing you and touching you and you feel excitement as he reaches between your thighs. He nips at your inner thigh and you squeal and moan. His touches are gentle and light and not rough. He licks and nips at your folds and you cry out, “Oh yes yes Kylo yes!” He looks up at you at one point and smiles and then gets back to giving your pussy the attention it deserves. 

He nips at your clit a few times and then slides two fingers into your sopping wet pussy. Your pussy starts to squeeze his fingers and then he sucks on your clit again and then your powerful orgasm hits and you gush and Kylo laps up your come. 

He crawls back up your body and you pull his face to yours and kiss him deeply. He pulls back and starts stroking himself and the lines himself up and enters your so slowly you almost want him to move faster. He slowly enters you and then when he bottoms out, he lifts your legs around his waist. 

“I want you to enjoy and feel this throughout your entire body, doll.” And he then moves out and then he starts moving and he is right you feel him everywhere. He kisses you and touches you like he will never get to again. You pull him back to you and kiss him and he moans into your mouth. You slide your hands through his hair because you like doing that. 

Kylo really takes his time making love to you. You move your hand and bring it to your mouth and start sucking on your fingers and then move them down to where you two are connected and rub your clit. You were surprised that Kylo did not push your hand away as he usually did maybe what you said went into his brain and you were proud of yourself. Kylo instead watch you touch yourself and he moaned at the sight, “Fuck baby fuck” and he continues watching you. You smile and continue touching yourself and until you feel yourself lose it and Kylo grunts as your pussy squeezes him so perfectly. 

You come and arch your back as Kylo gets bit rougher with his thrusts but you are feeling on top of the world and don’t mind it one little bit. 

Not but a few moments later you feel Kylo empty himself into you and groan at how amazing your tight, wet pussy is making him crazy. 

“Fuck baby fuck fuck…….” Kylo chants as he comes too.

He collapses on you and you love the feeling of being squished by him. 

You move his face so you can look at him, “Now that was earth shattering, sir.”

Kylo slides out of you and onto his side pulling you to his chest, “That was pretty awesome, doll” he kisses the top of your head as he holds you close.

You move so you can look at him and hope this does not backfire, “Kylo I need to tell you something and I am sure it is not part of the rules or whatever the hell this is but I think I am falling for you.” 

After you say it you wait to see what Kylo reaction is going to be. He pulls back and moves to get up and grabs his pants. 

“Get dressed whore” and then he walks out slamming the door. 

You sit up holding the sheet to you and start to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy my madness!!! Thank you

The next day you get your wish, Kylo totally ignores you. He barely talks to you unless absolutely necessary. 

Kylo had made the decision that you both would work from his place for a few days. You did not mind because you got to enjoy the views of the lake as you worked on your laptop. Kylo was at the table too constantly on his phone with his laptop in front of him. 

You ignored him unless he spoke to you and it was usually about work. You looked up at one point and saw Kylo staring at you, “Do you need something?” you asked politely. 

Kylo shook his head no and moved his attention back to his laptop. You did the same and continued to try and concentrate but decided you needed a break. 

You moved your chair and then got up and Kylo noticed, “Where are you going?” 

“I just need a break from the computer, so I was going to walk down and watch the boaters on the lake. Is that ok with you?” 

“I will come with you” is all he says and gets up. He walks beside you and you feel his hand gently rest on the small of your back, “Sorry habit” he says and pulls his hand away. You smile to yourself realizing that maybe he is missing the contact. 

When you get to a spot that has a good view you sit down and Kylo sits next to you. You keep your hands in your lap fiddle with the edge of your blouse. Kylo notices and part of him wants to take your hand in his but he is still having a hard time processing what you told him yesterday. It is not part of his game plan but things can change. He doesn’t need the complications now or does he?

Kylo shakes his head of these thoughts when he notices that you had gotten up and were heading towards the edge of water.

“Careful (Y/N)” he calls out and you turn to look at him and then take off your shoes and walk in the shallow water. The cool water feels amazing and you wander out just a bit. 

A boat roars by and the people wave at you and you wave back. You watch them drive off away from you. You decide to move a bit further out and were glad you had on a skirt so you could go deeper. You were not really paying attention to where you were walking because you were enjoying the scenery when all of a sudden the lake floor beneath you goes deeper than you realize and you slide under the water and start to flail a bit and sputter water. You quickly are hauled up by two strong arms and look to see Kylo holding you close to him. 

He is soaking wet as are you and he looks extremely worried, “Are you ok, (Y/N)?” His eyes are panicked.

“I am fine, Kylo. I can swim. I just did not realize that the lake floor went down so quickly.” you explained as he helps you back towards his yard. 

He sits down on the grass and pulls you onto his lap and cradles you close to him, “Fuck (Y/N), I saw you falter, and literally lost my mind if you had drowned.” 

You relish in being in Kylo’s strong arms. He absentmindedly rubs circles on your back and whispering how worried he was and he is glad he was there to save you. 

Your quiet moment is interrupted by a phone ringing and Kylo pulls out his phone, “What?” he gruffly answers, “I am sorry I have more pressing matters to deal with now. Take care of it without me” he grumbles and then hangs up on whoever called.

“Hey if someone needs your attention, I am fine” you declare and climb off of Kylo’s lap. 

“No, I am worried about you. You need rest” he takes your hand and walks you inside. He settles you on the sofa and gets you a glass of water. While he is fussing over you his phone is ringing again. Kylo ignores it and goes back outside to get your laptops and your phone and brings them inside.

“Kylo, I need to get out of these wet clothes so I am going to change” you start to get up and walk to the bedroom. You were surprised that Kylo did not follow you like the puppy he seems to be with needing to be always beside you. You shrug your shoulders and strip down. As you are looking for dry clothes you hear that deep voice, “Now this is my favorite view” he comes up behind you and lets his hands wander around your ass. 

You move away from him and get dressed. Kylo can’t help but enjoy watching as you get dressed. He would rather have kept you naked under him and screaming his name. But you needed rest after your fall in the water. So after you had finished dressed, he walks over to you and put his hands on your hips and pulled you to him and then leaned in for a passionate kiss. Kylo pulled back and touched your cheek, “You drive me crazy, doll. You really do.” Then he leads you back to the living room and settled you back on the sofa.

“A quiet evening is the plan, You need rest after your fall” he demands. You decide it is not worth arguing with Kylo so you just smile, “Anything you desire, sir.” Kylo looks at you with darkened eyes after your little comment. 

“Don’t start with me doll, I know how to play this game just as you do. I am a much better player than you and you are going down a dangerous path if you are not ready for what could happen” he winks at you and then settles next to you. He pulls out his phone and calls for dinner.

*************************************

Dinner is a quiet affair. Sitting on the sofa and eating together. Kylo is being super attentive and watching you like a hawk. You are starting to get annoyed by him being overprotective when it does not seem like it is in his nature to do that. 

“Kylo, I am fine but I need to know something. I know what I told you yesterday and you became furious and then called me a whore. I am so sick and tired of your back and forth shit. You seem usually very composed so what the fuck is going on. I am over your bad attitude when things do not go your way and lately you take it out on me. And I am not your fucking toy to do whatever you want” you take a breath and then continue, “I told you that I am falling in love and I know that seems to be against whatever is going on with you and Charlotte. I am done. If you want me in a more important role in your life then prove it, if not then let me go. And with that, I am done with my dinner and am going to go to bed” with that you get up and start to clear your plate when Kylo stops you.

“I can not say anything until Charlotte explains what is going on. I will clean up. You go and get some sleep” he starts to clear the dishes then he looks at you,”(Y/N), come here for a second please.” You walk back over to him and he takes your hand in his and pulls it up to his lips and kisses your hand and then moves to kiss your lips, “Goodnight (Y/N) sweet dreams.” 

You look at the very confusing man in front of you, “Goodnight Kylo” then you walk back to the bedroom. 

****************************************

You were asleep when Kylo slid into bed next to you. He pulled you to his body. You moved at the feeling of his arm around your waist and his hand on your abdomen. 

“Kylo what……” 

“Shhhhh sweetheart, go back to sleep” he whispered as he got more comfortable with you in his arms. He nuzzled your neck and kiss it too. 

Your eyes popped open when he called you sweetheart. Who is this man? You thought to yourself but exhaustion took over fast and you were out quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut 
> 
> Kylo is one mf confusing dude!!!

You woke up the next morning feeling Kylo’s hand sliding along your abdomen and then moving upwards underneath your sleep shirt to cup one of your breasts. His morning wood was poking into your lower back. His lips were kissing your neck and shoulder. His legs tangled up with yours. You felt his hand move back down onto your hip and pull your ass closer to his crotch and he groaned, “Doll. please spread your legs for me.” 

“Mmmmmm…...whaa…..” is the most you can respond before Kylo is helping you out of your pajamas and moving your legs. You feel Kylo slide two fingers into your wet pussy. The feeling is glorious and you move your hand to touch your clit, “Kylo oh yes please more, fuck more” you demand and he takes your hint and slides his fingers out of your now even wetter pussy. He tastes you and then grabs his very hard leaking cock and jerks it a few times coating it with his come and then pushing himself into your awaiting tight and wet pussy. 

“Fuck…...this….is………. perfection” he stutters as he bottoms out, “This is heaven” he sighs and then starts thrusting and you squeak at how full your feel with him fucking you deeply and completely.

You are in pure blissful heaven as Kylo takes control. He pulls out and your eyes widen, “What the fuck?” you say before you are flipped onto your back and Kylo is hovering above you. He leans in and kisses you and then lines himself back up with your entrance and pushes in again roughly. Your eyes bug out at the harsh intrusion of his cock into your pussy. His pace is rough and then he changes it to slower and your mind is reeling at the changes. 

You move your hand to your clit and attempt to touch it and Kylo grabs your hand. He then grabs your other one and pulls them above your head. He looks like he is going to destroy you into a million pieces. 

“No whore, do not touch yourself. I am in charge. I will let you come when I want you to. Understood?” he snarls at you.

You look up at his dark eyes and are scared to say anything.

“Answer me whore” he grabs your chin harshly.

You struggle against him and he shakes you, “Say something or I will not let you get off but I will take care of myself!” 

“Yes sir” you spit out at him angrily. 

“Much better” Kylo continues his rough pace and you feel it.

“Fuck Kylo yes yes please touch my clit! Let me come. Oh…...oh” Kylo complies and you come hard and see stars as he fucks you hard through your orgasm. 

His thrusts become sloppy and before you know it he has painted your pussy white with his seed. He collapses on top of you, “Fuck” is all his says and nibbles your ear. You giggle at the feeling and card your hand through his mane of dark locks. 

“Doll, yes please” he moans himself and at the feeling of still being inside you. 

“Kylo, I can’t breathe. Can you get off of me please?” you ask sweetly.

Kylo groans pulling out and rolling onto his side. You lay on your side looking at him. He looks at you and touches your cheek ever so gently. 

“You are so beautiful, (Y/N) so stunning and all mine. All mine” Kylo simply stated. 

“I want to say thank you for the sweet compliment but you are so fucking confusing that I do not know what to think but what I do know is that we have to finish working on that building. I do not think your mom is into slackers. We need to get up and work” you simply state and attempt to move but are pulled back down onto the bed by Kylo’s strong arms. 

“Work can wait. I need to be inside you and you need to be full of my come” he growled huskily. He flipped you onto your back and leaned in for another rough kiss. 

You gave into his needs because you truly had no energy to move. Kylo caged you in and attacked your lips, neck and breasts with his plush lips. He kissed, sucked and nipped at your skin and it felt devine. 

He got between your thighs and smirked naughly, “Mine all mine. No other man will have your body and I am going to enjoy it for another round” he greedily took your clit between his teeth and nipped at it. He licked and nibbled at your pussy lips. You were already blissed out and could barely move so when he pushed a finger into your over stimulated wet pussy you screamed out.

“Fuckkkkkk Kylo fuckkkkk!”

Kylo doesn’t even flinch as you come hard on his face. He continues on enjoying his dessert and that is all that matters to him at that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A girl has to do what a girl wants!

A few days had gone by and Leia had asked for another meeting because she wanted to meet at the building. You were very willing to oblige and meet her there. Kylo had another meeting and was annoyed that he could not join you and his mother and you were thrilled to be away from his royal assholeness. 

You got to the building early like normal and were checking things out when you felt a presence behind you. You turned around and lo and behold Kylo was there.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Didn’t you have a meeting or something? I am perfectly capable of handling this meeting.”

“I just wanted to stop by before my meeting and wanted to see you” he approaches you and pulls you against his body. He cups your cheek and then leans in for a kiss that is quickly interrupted by his mother, “Do you two need privacy because I can wait?” 

Kylo pulls back and whispers in your ear, “Doll, we will finish this later.” 

You move away from Kylo, “Good Morning Leia, and Kylo was leaving.” Kylo walks towards his mother and gives her a quick greeting and then leaves. 

“(Y/N), I love all the designs that you have for my building. It is just amazing and how all the furniture is working out perfectly. You are really working to make this building a work of art. I can not thank you enough. I do not know how you deal with my crazy son but your part is outstanding. I know Kylo has mood swings and I hope he has not done anything to make you upset. He had a rough childhood and that is part of me and my husband’s fault. We were both so busy with work and so we sent him to private schools and boarding schools and thought it was the best. I think we did more damage that good. But he seems to be enamoured with you so maybe you can be a good influence” Leia explained. 

You stood in shock and decided it was not worth going into how weird your relationship with Kylo was and so you just smiled. “Kylo is amazing and very hard working and I admire him. It has been an interesting relationship but I am trying my best and want the best for you and this project.” 

“That is great to hear and I am glad. Maybe you can knock some sense into my son and maybe he will want to settle down with you. I would love for Kylo to be with someone as amazing, smart and sassy as you. He needs someone to knock him down off his pedestal” Leia smiled looking at you.

The rest of your meeting with Leia was productive and informative. You learned a bit more about Kylo. You told Leia a bit more about you. 

Finally Leia needed to go but would keep in contact with all the final decisions that needed to be made. You both left the building and headed your separate ways.

************************************

When you got to your office, you noticed Kylo’s limo was in the parking lot. You went over to see Roger. 

“Hi Roger, how are you?” 

He looked up and smiled, “Hello Miss (Y/N), it is good to see you. I am good. Mr. Ren has a meeting with Ms, Charlotte.” 

“Thanks Roger, have a good rest of your day.” you say waving and heading inside.

When you get inside you smile at Sophia and then head towards your office. You stop and hear Kylo and Charlotte going at it again. You are tempted to barg in and confront them but part of you does not have the energy to deal with an after fight with Kylo now. 

You go into your office and actually sit and go over notes from your Leia meeting. 

You hear Charlotte’s door open and then slam and then you see Kylo at your door. He comes into your office and slams your door as well. 

You jump in your seat for a moment and then look up at him as he towers over you.

“Whore, you know the drill” he commands and grabs your arm and lifts you up and sets you on the desk. He prys your legs open with his strong hands and pushes up your skirt. 

You grab one of his hands and stop him and that makes him mader, “Remember whore you are mine and when I need you I get you!” You are livid at how he is manhandling you that you finally push him away and scream at him, “You do not get to do what you want when you want. I have rights and this is not happening now. Just because you are pissed at Charlotte does not mean you get to fuck me like the whore you keep calling me. Do not touch me!” 

Kylo pulls back with pure shock on his face. You move away from him and then get back in his face and poke him in the chest with your finger. 

“Listen here Kylo, I told you how I feel about you and you blew me off so this is my last straw. You get yourself together and get help with your issues. When you can treat me right and act like a decent man who respects me then you can touch me and dominate me when I give you permission. I need you to stop taking out your aggression on me. I am not a whore and am sick of you calling me that. I know you have some feelings for me because you have had moments when you treated me like I am special to you. Until then I am not answering this stupid phone you gave me. Tell me what I need to hear and then we can continue. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes (Y/N), you are very clear but I have to remind you that no other man can have you. Do I make myself clear?” He grabs your waist and pulls you against him. You look up at him and he leans down so you are nose to nose, “Can I kiss you?” his request is simple and yet you can feel how his fury is still raging inside him. 

“Yes but only a kiss” you state and his lips are on yours fast and he deepens the kiss. His hand around your waist has you as close as you can be and you can tell he needs you but it will not happen unless he tells you what you want to hear. 

You moan at the feeling his his hands wandering and he nips at your neck, “Fuck doll, you feel so good. Your cute little moans drive me mad but I am going to try and respect your wishes. But it is going to be hard” 

“Thank you Kylo, I appreciate that. Now I have work to do and I am sure you do too” you say fixing his suit jacket. 

Kylo notices the simple action and it tugs a bit at his heart but fuck why is this happening. He is not supposed to feel this when he is so fucking confused. 

He starts to walk away and then comes back and pulls you to him again and kisses you, “Sorry habit and I love kissing you but there are other things I would rather do to you that are more fun: he winks and then leaves. 

You think to yourself why is Kylo suck a fucking confusing ass man. 

************************************

That evening when you get home, you make yourself a nice dinner. You sit in front of the television and watch a random movie and relax. It feels nice just to be alone and no one bothering you or touching you constantly.

You decide to run yourself a hot bath to help relax. You pour in some bubble bath and when it is just perfect you get in and let the bubbles take your mind off of the world. As you are soaking and relaxing your mind wanders to Kylo and how gorgeous his body is and what he does to you. You hate that you are turning yourself on but the thought of him makes you lose your mind. 

You slide your hands along your body and can not help but get wet thinking of Kylo and what he could have done to you earlier in your office if you had not stopped him. You let your fingers touch your pussy and clit. You slide a couple of fingers inside of you and let your thumb play with your clit. You really wished that it was Kylo’s fingers, oh hell his cock filling you up, but you make do with your own fingers. You play with your clit and pussy until you finally cry out, “Kylo, oh god please please” and then you come. You feel annoyed at yourself for wanting Kylo but that man is amazing even if he has issues. 

Hopefully, he will get his act together and you can get what you want, which is Kylo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a plot twist friends!
> 
> Thank you all for reading my madness!

You went to confront Charlotte the next day. You walked to her office and knocked on the door.

“Come in” she answered and you walked in and sat down.

“What can I do for you, (Y/N)?” Charlotte asked.

“I need straight answers now. I had a rough confrontation with Kylo yesterday and I want to know what the fuck is going on. He said that I had to ask you about why he claims I am his and only his woman. I am also confused as to why you two are always arguing. As of now he is not allowed to touch me or talk to me until he gets himself together. So spill the beans now or I quit and neither of you will have any contact with me anymore.” 

“Oh gosh this is going to be hard to explain and I wish Kylo was here so he knows what is going on. Do you mind if I get him on speaker phone so he can at least explain his side?” Charlotte asks and you nod yes.

Charlotte calls Kylo and he says he would rather be there in person and would be there very soon. While you wait you go over the notes and the updates of how Leia’s building is coming along, Charlotte is very impressed and glad that things are going as well as they should. 

Sure enough a few moments later Kylo comes strolling into Charlotte’s office and has a seat.

“Now we can begin” Kylo declares like he royal assholeness is holding court.

“Good so I want the straight up facts as to what the fuck is going on?” you question the two of them.

Charlotte looks at Kylo and he nods for her to explain.

“(Y/N), this is going to sound really off the wall and you probably will not believe it. Here goes, I do own this interior design business but it is actually a cover for my escort service business. Yes you were hired for your interior design expertise but also for your beauty, sass, intelligence and strength of character. And the reason that you have overheard arguments with me and Kylo is because I owe him money for the business.”

Charlotte stops for a moment and looks at you. Your eyes are wide with shock, “Is there more?” you ask now looking at Kylo, who seems as calm as a cucumber. 

Charlotte continues, “Yes, so when Kylo was willing to help me with the money situation he asked for my best girl and I knew that was you. I let him have you and he has been pretty satisfied, at least I hope so with your relationship………”

Kylo interrupts Charlotte, “Yes I am satisfied with my relationship with you, doll. But you are still mine and I am not going anywhere so just remember that.” 

Your mind is whirring around with all sorts of crazy thoughts from what Kylo and Charlotte have told you now. 

“Is there anything else you want to know, (Y/N)? I think we gave you everything” Charlotte sat back in her chair and looked at you. 

“I am just going to need some time to process all of this that I was just told. I need some time off. Can that be arranged?” you ask both of them.

“Yes definitely. Whatever you need. I am fine with that” Charlotte responds. 

“Doll, I am fine with that but I do need to speak to you alone after this, please” Kylo requests and you agree.

“Thank you and Kylo we can go to my office and then I am going home for my vacation” you get up and leave and Kylo follows you.

When you are alone in the office with Kylo, you turn to him. He walks over to where you are standing and pulls you into his embrace and holds you close.

“I am going to respect your wishes and give you space and figure out what is best for me. I want you desperately. I hope you realize that, doll” Kylo then kisses you passionately and you lean into his strong body. You hate that he is so fucking confusing but he has the most amazing body and know how to use it in the bedroom, on a desk or wherever he feels the need to fuck you into oblivion. 

You pull back and look into his eyes and can see a scared boy needing some reassurance. You cup his cheek and whisper, “I am falling for you but I know you can not seem to handle that, but I want it out there. I want Kylo, who is deep inside and cares so much for me. I have seen him and he has shown himself to me and made me feel the way I do.” You kiss Kylo again to make your point. 

“I need you to go, Kylo. And remember what I said.” 

Kylo looks at you one more time before moving away from you and then heads out of your office.

When he shuts the door, you collapse into your chair for a moment and put your head on your desk. You take a deep breath and then pick yourself up and collect your stuff and leave for your vacation.

***************************************************

Kylo knows one thing that might help with figuring out some of his situation, his parents. He had told Roger to take him to his parent’s house and now they were in the driveway. Kylo was debating about if he had made the right decision about coming here. 

But he looked out the window and there was his mother, “Benjamin, darling it is so good to see you. Get out of the damn limo and come inside. Your father wants to see you.” 

Kylo gets out and trudges up towards the front door and wanders inside, “Ben” he hears and turns around to see his father standing there, “It is good to see you. How are you?” Han asks, extending his hand to Kylo.

Kylo walks over to his father and shakes his hand, “I hate you, because you and mom fucked up my childhood. And the only reason I have any sort of relationships is because I have to buy them in one way or another. I did not learn the correct way to treat a woman and the one I kinda have now is making me rethink my whole life. I want her in my life and will figure it out because she tells me that she loves me. I believe her but I am so fucked up with how you and mom act and ignored me that I do not know if I can fix myself enough for (Y/N). But I desperately want to so I can treat her the right way. Fuck fuck fuck” 

Leia walked in while Kylo was screaming at Han and had heard it all, “Darling Ben, we know we fucked up and will do anything to help you. I know you are confused and mad at us and we both know we were bad parents. We will do whatever we can to help you get (Y/N) to understand.”

Han agreed with Leia, “Yes we were absent parents and fucked up. No shit but whoever this woman is that you want to have a relationship with, we will help, like your mother said. You really seem to be interested in her and maybe fall in love. Who knows with you kid?” 

Kylo looked at his parents and then sat down on a chair and put his face in his hands and started sobbing. Leia came over and knelt in front of Kylo and took his hands in hers. She looked up at him, “Let’s work this out as a family, son.” 

Kylo looked at his mother and then at his father, “Please.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo redeemed?
> 
> Smut yes please!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you again for reading.

You were enjoying relaxing at your condo. You slept in, took long hot showers and forgot about the world. You caught up on your favorite Netflix shows that you had put off since being constantly bombarded with Kylo and work. 

It was great and it felt good doing what you wanted to do. You did fun things like shop for clothes especially since Kylo had destroyed so many of your blouses and panties. You felt that you deserved some new lingerie so you probably spent too much money but in the end you thought when Kylo got it together he might enjoy them on you.

This particular morning you decided to go to that cute French bakery that Kylo had introduced you to and have breakfast. 

You opened the door and the amazing smells hit you like a punch to the face. It was delectable and heavenly. 

“Table for one?” the hostess asked. 

“Yes please” you responded and followed her when you overheard your name, “(Y/N)” you turned and there was Kylo. Looking as dashing as ever in one of his many well tailored suits.

“Kylo, it is good to see you. How are you?” you asked. 

The hostess stopped and before Kylo could respond, she asked, “Would you like to sit with Mr. Ren?” 

“Yes I will, thank you” you said as you sat down across from Kylo.

He smiled, “It is good to see you too, (Y/N). I am doing well. You look stunning as always even in your casual wear. You are beautiful.”

You blushed at his comment, “Thank you Kylo you are sweet.” 

Just then the waitress came over to get your order and hand Kylo his coffee. 

“(Y/N), I want to start by saying I apologize to you. I want you to know that I am working on me. I went to visit my parents and we had a lengthy conversation and I have a counselor helping me.. I want you in my life and I think my mom really desperately wants you in my life or hers, I am not sure but she thinks you are the sun and the moon. I know I was messed up and hurt you but I do not want to do that ever again.”

You look at Kylo and reach for his hand and he gives it to you, “I appreciate that so much. I accept your apology and am willing to wait for you. I might have bought a surprise for you when I feel you deserve it” you wink at him. Kylo suppresses a moan because jeez you give him many bad ideas.

The food arrives as well as your coffee and you both enjoy your breakfast together.

************************************

When you and Kylo leave the cafe, you turn to him and touch his arm, “Kylo, uhmmm……” you bite your lip because of what you want to ask but you don’t care you have missed him.

“Yes, doll” Kylo says, sliding his hand around your waist and you unconsciously move closer because it feels amazing.

“Would you like to come over for dinner and dessert tonight?” hoping he will say yes.

“I would love to if that is what you want” he touches your cheek and you smile.

“I do and make sure you wear one of your suits with a jacket because you know how sexy I look in them” you flirtatious whisper just for Kylo.

Kylo groans and then leans down and kisses your lips and then moves to nibble on your earlobe. Which makes you squeak with surprise. 

Kylo pulls away and grins devilishly at you, “I will see you at six and I will bring dinner as long as you provide dessert.” 

“I will Kylo. Just for you and I think you will really enjoy it” you say as you watch Kylo head to his limo and he winks before he gets in. 

You walk to your car and then head to the grocery store to get a few things that you guys might want for later. 

******************************************

There is a knock on your door at six on the dot. You smile to yourself and then open the door. Kylo is standing there looking unbelievably handsome.

“Hi” he says and you let him inside. He has several bags of food and heads to your kitchen to settle things. You shut your door and follow him into the kitchen.

“You bought out the whole restaurant” you declare and Kylo just shrugs as he takes out container after container of Chinese food. The smells are amazing and lean up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Anything for my gal. Plus I was not sure what you wanted. I did remember you love egg rolls” as he hands you one and you take a bite and enjoy the taste.

“I know I am totally in love with you now” you joked as you continued eating your egg roll. 

Kylo fixes two plates and you motion to set them on the coffee table so you two can be comfy and eat too. 

“Would you like some wine, Sir?” 

Kylo turns and nods yes and you get wine glasses and some wine. 

*******************************************

After you both had enjoyed your dinner, you could not help yourself and you moved to straddle Kylo’s lap. 

“Wow we are already starting huh?” he exclaimed letting his hands move along your sides and settle on your hips. You lean in for a kiss and let your hands move into his dark amazing mane. He groans at your hands playing with his hair and you moan as he moves one of his hands in between your thighs. 

“Some is wet” Kylo notices and you giggle and then you feel his hand massage your clothed pussy. 

“Kylo, please I want more. I want you inside me and take me roughly” you cry. 

“Not rough tonight but I am going to take control of you” he smirks and picks you up and carries you to the bedroom. You hold onto him and feel yourself get even wetter at his words.

Kylo dumps you on the bed and then proceeds by taking off his belt. He sets it aside for a minute and then crawls above you. He helps you out of your clothes until you are completely naked. 

He sits back and admires you then he picks up the belt and takes one arm and then the other and binds them above you but not too tight. Just so that you can not use your arms. 

You feel your pussy clench at the thought of Kylo having all the control. You never realized how turned on you were when he took control but you loved it.

Kylo then moves to stand up and undress. You enjoy the view and how in shape that man can be, you moan at the sight of his huge cock which is leaking precum. 

“Kylo, omg please fill me up with your cock and make me scream” you practically beg but he shakes his head no. He climbs between your thighs and starts nibbling and teasing the soft tender skin and then licks your pussy lips cumminating in nipping at your clit. 

“Fuck fuck fuck” you scream at what his mouth and tongue are doing to you. He then decides you deserve a little more fun so he penetrates you with two of his fingers. He thrusts them in and out and you feel the tension building up in your lower abdomen, “Kylo touch my clit, please sir, please.” 

Kylo obilgies you and then you are sent over the edge, “Kylo, yes Kylo” you scream. 

After you come down from that amazing orgasm, you look up at Kylo who is climbing over you. He stalks you like his prey and then leans down and kisses you deeply. Since you can not touch him he pulls your legs up around his waist and then lines himself up and slams hard into you. 

“Kylo, Kylo, oh god fuck” are the only words you know at this point with euphoric filled brain. 

As Kylo continues his powerful thrusts, he can not seem to think straight either, “Doll, fuck your pussy feels so fucking tight and so wet just for me.” He groans and growls at the intense feelings your pussy grabbing at his cock does to him.

“I am going to come, so close” 

“Come for me doll. Come on my cock” Kylo demands as he lets his fingers play with your clit. 

And you do and it feels even better than the first orgasm that Kylo gave you just a bit ago. 

Kylo continues to slam himself into you during your orgasm and then you feel him starting to be sloppy with his thrusts and then he empties his seed into your womb. 

You both slowly start to calm down from the amazing sex. Kylo leans down and kisses you quickly before pulling out and then updoing your arms from the belt. You bring them down and shake them a bit to get the feeling back.

“Sorry, doll are you ok?” he moves to massage your arms. 

“Thank you Kylo. That feels better” you move to be closer to him. You lean to kiss him again and he then pulls you against his chest. 

“Are you sure you are ok with what we did?” you look up to see his eyes are full of concern.

“That was perfection and if I had not wanted that then I would never have asked you over for dessert” you giggle. Which reminds you of something and you move to get up but Kylo pulls you back.

“Nope you are not leaving me for whatever it is. I want to hold you tonight while I sleep” when you look at Kylo you see he really is trying to treat you better and is that love you see in his eyes but will not push him. 

You snuggle against him and look up at him, “Kiss me again” and he leans down and kisses you as you asked. You smile into the kiss, “Goodnight Kylo” 

“Goodnight (Y/N), I love you” Kylo says and your eyes go wide.

“What?” you look at him.

“Just go to sleep sweetheart”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and smut
> 
> Kylo's suit jacket is sexy formal wear.

You woke up being snuggled against Kylo. He was spooning you from behind and you felt his lips, kissing your shoulder and his hand wandering along your tummy and moving lower. He moved his hand between your thighs and was caressing your wet pussy and teasing your clit. 

“I am guessing someone wants another round of fun” you laughed, feeling his hard cock poking your ass. 

Kylo groaned, “Hands and knees now” he demanded and helped you up. When you were how he wanted he rubbed your ass and smiled, “Fuck baby just like this is perfection.” You moved your head to look at him and he slid two fingers into you fast and you yelped.

“You like when I take dominate you like this and command you, because you are soaking wet” 

“Yes Kylo yes” you screamed at how turned on you were at that moment. His commanding voice and that you were enjoying the feeling of his fingers deep inside you, hitting that perfect spot. 

Kylo withdrew his fingers and caged your body, “Suck my fingers, whore” and you obliged him. Sucking his fingers was so erotic and you did not even mind that he had called you a whore. 

He pulled his fingers out with a pop and then it hit him, “Fuck (Y/N), I am sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. It just slipped out. I am sor….” but before he could finish you interrupted him, “Fuck me please I need you, Sir. I am desperate to come on your huge hard cock. I am your whore right now fuck me like it please. You practically screamed at him. And he did. 

He lined himself up with your pussy and slammed into it, “Fuck fuck fuck” was all his said and you slammed your hips back against him to meet his thrusts. Kylo moved his hands around wherever he could touch you. He enjoyed the feeling of your soft skin and was totally enthralled with your curves. He swore to himself he was getting harder by the second while touching and fucking you deeply. 

You could feel Kylo’s cock hit you in the special spot and it felt amazing and you could have sworn you saw stars. But when he teased your clit your whole body went bananas and you came hard and gushed all over Kylo’s cock. 

“Kylo” you screamed this time so loudly you knew the neighbors would hear but did not care. You came hard and were in ecstasy Kylo grunted, “That’s right make sure the whole world knows who is fucking your pussy, doll. You are mine and absolutely stunning coming on my cock. Fuck!”

Your hands and knees gave way but Kylo held you up so he could come too. He slammed into you and then came with a roar, “Fuck this pussy feels so good” as he painted your insides white with his come. 

Kylo withdrew and then you collapsed on the bed face first for a moment just to catch your breath from the amazing sex you guys had just had. You then turn to look at Kylo who is laying on his side smiling at you.

“You look like the cat that caught the canary. Are you satisfied now?” you joke playfully poking him in the chest. He grabbed your hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.” 

“I am so happy right now. Are you doing okay?” He looked so concerned and it was sweet. 

“I am good, it was great! Just like last night was fun too. You are amazing, Kylo. Hey, I think you told me something last night that made me very happy. Are you really in love with me? Or are you like most men and just say it because you are getting some?” you ask worried at his answer.

Kylo leans in and kisses you hard and then looks deep into your eyes, “I really feel that I am falling for you, (Y/N) and want to be better because of you. You really make me happier that anyone I have ever been with in any capacity. You are melting my frozen, cold heart, doll.” 

“I love you too Kylo. As long as you keep bettering yourself and want to treat me right then we can have a chance.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart anything. Now what do you say if I run to that French bakery and get us some breakfast? Now you stay here, naked. I am taking the day off and wish to spend it with you. Preferably in bed” he smirks and then kisses you over and over. You giggled and pulled him close so you could run and hand through his amazing mane of hair.

Kylo hated to pull away but he kissed you one more time and ran into the bathroom and then got dressed. When he came out he looked at you laying in the bed. The bed sheet covering you slightly.

He came back over and sat next to you and pulled the sheet away, “Stay naked, Doll!” his husky voice sent shivers down your spine. 

“Yes Sir” you commanded back. He smiled and kissed you again and then headed out.

******************************

While Kylo was away you got up and went into the bathroom and took care of personal business and then decided a shower was a good plan. You enjoyed the hot water helping your sore muscles after the fun and crazy sex you had enjoyed with Kylo. And knowing that he was falling in love with you made you feel even better than things would hopefully give you a happy ending with an amazing man. 

You are enjoying your shower and are in your own little world when out of nowhere you feel hands on your body.

“Hey” you shriek attempting to fight whoever has their hands on you when you hear whispers in your ear, “Shhhhh doll, it's just me.” 

“Kylo, you scared me to death. You could have been a stranger trying to attack me. Do not do that again.” you chastised him. 

“Sorry doll but how can I resist you when you are naked and wet” he seductively growled into your ear.

You blushed and giggled at his words and turned around to see him in all his naked glory too. 

Kylo lifted one of your legs and put it around his hips and then entered you gently this time. He played with your clit at the same time and you moaned at the intrusion. 

“Kylo oh god” you wince and he sees, “Sorry Doll, you are sore from earlier. I will go slow this time” he says. 

You enjoy the slow love making this time and he is so gentle with his touches and thrusts. You move your arms around his shoulders to pull him to you and kiss him. 

Kylo takes his time and you enjoy the pleasure he gives you this round. The water falling from the shower is making this a little bit risky but Kylo seemingly has everything under control. 

Once you both come together and catch your breaths, Kylo pulls out and holds you close. He kisses the top of your head and you kiss his neck. 

Kylo looks at you and winks. He helps you out and towels you off first and then himself. He takes your hand and leads you back to the bed. You pull away for a moment and go and grab his suit jacket and put it on.

“I need to dress up for breakfast and thought my favorite outfit would be fitting” you giggle and Kylo nods in approval.

“Go get in bed and I will bring breakfast and then might have to have another round with you in my suit jacket” he grins mischievously. 

You do as he asks and sit on the bed and wait for your breakfast.

Kylo returns quickly and you two enjoy breakfast mixed with several kisses in between.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Please read the tags and this note!!! Warning Warning

Work on Leia’s building was close to done and you were excited. Leia was planning a grand opening of the building with her employees, you, Charlotte, Tara, Sophia, Han and of course Kylo.

You were excited about the party and Kylo asked you to be his date for the party. You had accepted especially since he had shown up at your condo with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and dressed up to the nines. While you were in leggings and a shirt. He had told you how beautiful you looked to him at that moment and then proceeded to ask you out to the party. 

******************************************

A few days later you had called Kylo and asked him to help you find the perfect dress for the party. He was thrilled that you wanted his opinion. 

When you got to the boutique, the sales lady was thrilled to see Kylo, of course. 

“How are you doing Mr. Ren? It is good to see you. What can I do for you?”

“Actually, I am the one who called for the appointment, ma’am” you interjected and the sales lady turned to look at you.

“Oh sorry. I am just so used to Mr. Ren comes in and picks stuff up that his mother ordered. What can I do for you Ms. ?”

“ Ms. (L/N), I need a fun party dress for Mrs Solo’s party. Mr. Ren is here to help me because I am his date for the party” you say moving closer to him. He puts his arm around your waist and you smile up at him. 

“Very good, Ms (L/N). Let’s see what we can find. Please follow me” and you and Kylo follow her to some comfortable looking chairs.

She brought out several dresses and Kylo either dismissed them or not. Once there were several possibilities, you went into the dressing room and started the personal fashion show for Kylo.

You had tried on a few and Kylo was giving his opinion like you had asked. 

You were down to the two dresses that Kylo adored on you. You were standing there in your underwear debating what to do when there was a knock on your door. 

You opened it and Kylo was standing there and when he saw how you were dressed his eyes darkened, “Doll, you look delectable” was all he said before he crowded you in the dressing room and shut the door. 

“Kylo no” you playfully push him away. He stops for a minute and looks at you, “Can I at least give you a kiss?” You grab his neck and pull him to you and kiss him hard. His hands pull you close and then wander around your body. You feel tingles all around your body with Kylo touching and kissing on you.

Finally you push him back a bit harder and he stops, “I have to decide on a dress.” you explain looking at both of them.

“I will get you both because you never know when you might need a couple of dresses, doll” he takes both and leaves the dressing room.

You stand in shock because it was not the plan for Kylo to buy your dresses. You were perfectly capable of doing it but he had them and was probably waiting on you so you could go.

You got dressed and grabbed your purse and headed out to find that Kylo had just finished paying for it and was ready to leave. You followed him out and headed to the limo. Roger, let you both in and Kylo told him to take you to a quaint little lunch bistro that he thought you would enjoy.

Lunch was fun and the food was out of this world.

As you were leaving you stopped to look at Kylo for a minute. He stopped too when you did and looked at you with confusion.

You just leaned up and kissed him and then whispered, “Do you want to continue what you started in the dressing room but now in the limo?” Kylo felt himself get hard on the spot, “Roger, take a long, leisurely way home.” Roger nodded and let you both inside the limo.

Once inside Kylo closed the divider window and locked it. You grinned and started to take off your blouse. Kylo stopped you, “I am getting you naked my way” he commanded, ripped your blouse off and took off your bra. “Doll your breasts are just beautiful” as he leaned in to suckle one and his hand played with the other one. After he had played with your breasts he then proceeded to push your skirt up and noticed how wet your panties were, “Oh so wet and just for me” he grinned. .Sliding your panties down your legs and then taking them off. Kylo then gently slid two fingers into you. 

“Yes Kylo yes” you moaned at the feeling. His thumb flicked at your clit and you groaned, “More Kylo please” you begged. He continued fingering you and making you beg. The teasing was getting to much, “Kylo fill me with your hard cock, please” Kylo felt he was going to come soon too if he was not inside of your tight wet pussy. His favorite place to come was in you and so he quickly pulled his fingers out and tasted you and then undid his pants fast and freed his aching cock. He smeared it with his come and then, slide inside of you, “Heaven fuck yeah heaven” he moaned out. 

Kylo started gentle thrusts and then he lifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist so he could claim you deeper. The new angle felt amazing and with one quick swipe of your clit you were a goner. Seeing stars and the world spin and everything go white was ecstasy as you came hard.

“Kylo………..!”

He grunted and continued with the harder thrusts until he felt his need to give you his seed. He emptied his come in your pussy. When he collapsed on you, you put your arms around him and held onto him, “I was wondering when you would take me in the limo” you whispered in his ear.

“I thought about it a few times but it never worked out” he sighed. You continued to card your hand through his amazing mane of hair. And you two lay there together calming your breathing down. The intimate moment was so soothing for both of you. 

“Kylo” you said,

“What sweetheart, am I hurting you?” he asked, moving his head to look at you. 

“No, I just wanted to say that I like this, being close with you. This is heaven for me” you sighed and Kylo leaned in to kiss you deeply. He moved slightly and his cock was still inside you and you both felt him get hard again.

“Doll, another round” he smirked and you grinned. 

********************************************

A few days later the party was happening. Kylo had just picked you up in the limo and headed to the party. 

When you got to the building, you were impressed with the decorations and there was even a red carpet leading up to the front door with photographers lined up. You look out the window of the limo just as you stop and are surprised at the amazing atmosphere that was being presented to guests.

“Wow Kylo, your mom is going all out for this grand opening of her building. I hope what I did was up to par?” you worry.

Kylo takes your hand and kisses it, “You did perfect and she loves it so do not worry. Just enjoy the party and have fun.” You nod and smile at him.

Roger opens the door and Kylo gets out first and then gives you his hand and you take it. Stepping out onto the red carpet and all the flashes of cameras is a little off putting at first but Kylo keeps his arm around your waist and that gives you comfort.

You both walk along the carpet and at times a random photographer will ask you to stop for photos. You smile and at one point you feel Kylo kiss the top of your head and you look up at him. He smiles back and then leans in for a kiss and that photographers go wild. You giggle when you pull back and he smiles. Finally you make it inside the building and are greeted by Leia and Han.

“Oh it is so good to see you two. Glad you made it” Leia gives you both hugs and Han shakes hands with his son and gives you a quick hug too. 

“Leia, this is amazing and the decorations are out of this world.” you exclaim.

“Oh this is nothing and I am just glad you are here to enjoy. Go get some champagne and have fun” she insists and pushes you both towards the bar.

After Kylo hands you a glass you take a sip. You start to wander around with Kylo by your side.  
You guys check out all the rooms and you are just amazed at your work plus the party planner decorations.

“I did a good job. I have overheard several people say how amazing the interiors look. I am so proud of myself.”

“You should be sweetheart. We both did a great job and I have heard people being very impressed” he leans down to give you a quick kiss. 

At one point someone calls Kylo to come and talk and you want to wander a bit more.

“I will be fine, go talk to your friend” you say and make him walk away. 

You get another glass of champagne and then find the hors d'oeuvres. As you pick up your champagne flute again you feel a hand on your back. You turn to see an old colleague, Poe Dameron.

“Oh my goodness me, how are you doing, (Y/N)?” Poe says giving you a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I am good. How are you doing?” you ask back. 

“Good, work is busy but you know the business” he says ginning, “You look fabulous and how long has it been since we worked together. And how do you know Leia” he questions.

“Thank you so much. It has been a while. I actually was the interior designer for this building. I am seeing her son, Kylo Ren actually.”

“Oh really? You are dating the infamous Kylo Ren. Are you ok?” Poe looks concerned.

“I am good” is all you want to say after hearing Poe talk like that about Kylo. 

While you were chatting with Poe, Kylo had noticed how Poe had his hands on you and the kiss. That boiled his blood. You were his and he was not having any of it.

Kylo came over to where you and Poe were standing and he walked right up and put his arm around you.

“Excuse me but I need to speak to (Y/N) privately” he ushered you away from Poe very quickly.

“What the fuck?” you say but Kylo ignores you. He takes you up to Leia’s office and slams the door and locks it. 

He stalks you like his prey and roaring at you, “You are mine. No other man can have you. Your body is mine to use as I please!!!!” and before you know it he has caged you in on top of Leia’s desk. 

He tears your dress and starts attacking your mouth with his and groping your breasts and kicking your legs opened. 

You scream and cry and attempt to hit him but he has control. You finally lift a knee to his groin and yell, “Stop” loudly. 

Kylo pulls back and looks fazed. He sees your eyes are red and at the destruction of your clothes and then feels absolutely horrible. He stands up and quickly leaves the office. Leaving you shattered and scared as to what almost could have happened. 

You sit up and attempt to redress yourself. You know you look wreaked and can not leave without telling Leia goodbye. But she will ask what happened to you and you can not explain it. You feel ashamed but what the fuck was wrong with Kylo he was doing so well and then he almost raped you. You needed to talk to him so you got up and damn well did not care and headed back out. 

As you walk through the party you are getting looks but you do not care. You have to find Leia and then you spot her.

“Leia, Leia” you call out and she turns and is startled by your appearance.

“(Y/N), are you ok? What happened? Where is Kylo?” she asks pulling you to the side for less onlookers.

“I am fine and I can not go into what happened. Have you seen Kylo?” 

“Sweetie you do not look fine and no I have not seen my son. Are you sure you are fine. I can get someone to take you to the hospital or home?”

“I am good, nothing happened to me physically. Listen I need a cab because obviously Kylo left me behind. Could you get me one please?” Leia nods her head and gets her phone and calls.

***************************************

You pay the cab driver and get out. You rush up to Kylo’s door and ring the bell and wait.

A few moments later the door opens and Kylo is standing there, “What are you doing here?” He looks so scared and confused.

You push past him and walk inside. He closes the door and follows you into his living area where you had gotten comfortable. 

Kylo sits down across from you and just stares at you.

“What the fuck happened at the party, Kylo? Why did you try and rape me on your mother’s desk?” you calmly ask even though you are seething inside.

“I......I…..I saw you with that man and he kissed you and put his hands on you. My old self just came out of nowhere the jealousy, insecurity and I just flipped and I have no good excuse for what I almost did to you. I am so sorry and hate myself for hurting you. I know you probably can not forgive me. I do not blame you one bit. What we almost did could have had horrible consequences for both of us. Worse for you and that makes me sick. I deeply apologize, (Y/N). And if you do not want to be with me anymore, I understand completely.” Kylo puts his head in his hands and starts crying.

You listened to Kylo and then when he started crying you knew he really felt horrible for what happened. You go over to Kylo and kneel in front of him and take his hands in yours. He looks down at you. 

“Maybe you need to talk to your counselor. We will work through this and I know deep down you did not mean to hurt me but I still need time. You scared me pretty badly at the party, Kylo but I want to support you but I can’t get hurt anymore.” 

Kylo looks at you and nods his understanding. You get up and head to the door. 

“I can have Roger take you home. If that is okay with you?” Kylo quietly asks.

“That is sweet and I appreciate it a ton.” You look at Kylo with a smile. 

Kylo walks out with you to the limo. Before you get in your look up at Kylo, “Call him” and then even though you know it is stupid you kiss Kylo’s cheek. Kylo looks down at the driveway and answers, “I will call right now.” and he shuts the door and watches as the limo leaves to take you home.

****************************************

Back inside, Kylo calls his counselor and has a long conversation and agrees to come in the next morning for a more intense in person session.

***************************************

Later that evening you get a text from Kylo.

'I am getting help and want you in my life. I am sorry. ❤'

You smile at the text and decide to respond.

'I know you want to get better and I want you better for me. ❤'

Kylo sees your text and thinks to himself, ‘(Y/N), you do make me a better person. I gotta prove it to you and will because you mean the world to me.’


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my madness!!!
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying this one. 
> 
> Fluffy fluff

You had heard through Leia that Kylo went to a treatment center and could not have visitors for a couple of months. But you could send him emails or letters. That made you happy that he really was trying and wanted you in his life. You wanted the sweet Kylo that cared for you when you had almost drowned in the lake at his house. 

He had been so gentle with you and protective that you were safe. He had even told his employees that you were more important than some work situation. Deep down you knew that Kylo cared about you even if it had been possessive in certain ways. But you had made your voice known that he did not own you and you believed that he did understand that.

You were enjoying a quiet moment and so you decided to write Kylo a letter. You thought he might enjoy it and know that you were thinking of him.

Dear Kylo,

How are you sweetheart? I hope your therapy is helping you. I miss seeing you. I have seen and talked with your mother. She has asked if I would be interested in being her assistant. I am still thinking about it and have quit my job with Naboo Interior Designs. Charlotte was sad but totally understanding of why I needed to leave. 

I hope to hear from you soon. I want you better for me. 

I love you,  
(Y/N) xoxo

You sent the letter and hoped that Kylo would respond. 

********************************

You had finally decided that working for Leia would be a great fresh start. Leia was thrilled that you wanted the assistant job and had your new office right by hers in the amazing new building. You laughed at how you had designed that room and that Leia was not sure what she was going to do with it yet. But now it was your office and she said you could do as you pleased. As long as it was happy colors, that was the only requirement. You agreed and used lots of lavender and yellows. 

**********************************

That evening when you got home you got your mail and noticed a letter. You tore it open and smiled.

Dear Sweetheart,

When I got your letter I literally lost it and my counselor had to calm me down. I told him I was crying happy tears because the love of my life sent me the sweetest letter. I had never been more happy to see your letter. 

I have missed you so much and wish I could hold you tight. I want to kiss you so badly it hurts. Just whispering in your ear was so much fun. 

I am good and my therapy is going very well. I have learned that communication is the key to any relationship. I am working hard to be a better man just for you. I know I hurt you deeply and it makes me sick thinking what could have happened but I know now you are a strong, independent, and amazing woman. 

I should be able to have visitors soon from what I was told by my counselor. He knows I am trying my hardest to be better for you. I will let you know, if you want to see me.

I love you so much, (Y/N). Please remember that if nothing else. 

You are my heart,  
Kylo xoxoxo 

You cried after reading the letter. It made you so happy. You could not wait until you could visit Kylo and give him a hug. 

****************************************

It had been a busy day for you at the office. Leia was a good boss and being her assistant was fun. She liked happy employees and you were definitely one. 

You were working at your desk figuring out some details for an order that was late when your phone rang.

“Hello” you answered.

“Doll, how are you?” Kylo said.

“Kylo, oh my goodness. How are you?”

“I am good but better now that I can hear your voice.” he stated.

“Awwww, you are sweet. It is good to hear your voice too, I have missed it.”

“I was hoping you could come and see me at the rehab center at some point. I have moved in my therapy to have visitors. I would love to see you in person, if you want to?” Kylo asked timidly.

“Yes, Kylo I would love to visit and see you. I have missed you too.” You answered back with a smile on your face.

“Can you come say Friday, and I can have lunch set up for the two of us. If that works for you, sweetheart?” 

“Yes I can come around noon and spend some time with you on Friday.”

“Yes that is perfect. I miss you so much.”

“Great I will see you on Friday at noon, Kylo. Kisses to you, sir.” 

“Oh doll, you know what that does to me when you call me sir” you heard him groan. You giggle.

“Can’t help myself sometimes.” 

“Me either, doll, Love you and see you Friday. Bye sweetheart.”

“See you Friday, Kylo. Love you too.”

***************************************

Friday came and you had told Leia what your plans were and she was thrilled that you were going to see Kylo. 

“Have a good time and tell him I say hello and will stop by myself at some point soon” Leia says as you are leaving the office.

You get into your car and head to the rehab center. The drive is not bad but it takes a bit because it is a bit out of the city.

Once you park and get out, you notice the building is very modern but lots of trees and outdoors spaces for the patients and visitors to enjoy.

You get to the door and are buzzed in and head to the front desk.

“Hello, I am (Y/N). I am here to see Kylo Ren” you say to the receptionist. 

“Yes I see your name is on the visitor list for Mr. Ren. Here is a nametag and give me a minute to let them know you are here” she says as she makes a call.

You stand and look around the waiting area is amazing and everything is bright and happy which it better be for the patients who want to get better.

Finally a gentleman comes out of a door and comes over to you, “Ms (Y/N), I am Stephen, Kylo’s counselor. It is so nice to meet you finally. Kylo talks about you all the time. I am glad to finally have a face to the name.”

“Thank you and I am so glad he has to help him. I am happy he is finally getting himself together for himself. I really love him a lot and want what is best for him in every way possible.” you explain.

“I understand that and know we all want our loved ones to be healthy and happy. Shall we go and see Kylo. I know he has been on pins and needles waiting for you to arrive today.” Stephen says and you follow him.

You get to a social room and when you walk in you see Kylo standing by a window. He looks so calm and relaxed. You were shocked to see him in jeans and a shirt but it looked good on him. He turned and saw you and literally in two steps was by your side.

He pulled you into a hug and you hugged him back.

“(Y/N), I have never been so happy to see you.” he held you close and you smiled into his chest. You felt so safe at this moment and the rest of the world could disappear and you would not care.

“You two can talk here, and Kylo asked since the weather is nice for you two to have your lunch outside on the patio. I will let you know when it is ready. Until then you talk” and then Stephen left.

Kylo led you over to a sofa so you two could sit and talk comfortably.

“I have missed you so much, (Y/N). And now you are here and I can hold you and maybe get a kiss?” 

“Yes kiss me.”

Kylo leaned in and cupped your cheek and kissed you. It was sweet and just perfect. Kylo pulled back to see your kissed swollen lips and closed eyes, his heart skipped a beat. 

“You are so beautiful, (Y/N)” Kylo stated as you opened your eyes. You blushed and took his hand in yours.

“And you are very handsome, Kylo” you stated back and gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

Kylo smiled back, “I was not sure you would want to see me in person when I called. But I am so happy you agreed. Stephen was telling me sometimes it is hard for the ones we hurt to accept apologies. I would have understood if you were not ready.” 

“Yes, I know but I actually went to talk with someone about some of my concerns. I did not really tell anyone because I wanted to keep it to myself. You really scared me that night because that was probably the worst I have ever seen you upset. You were like a monster and it was truly frightening. My therapist helped me understand that it was not my fault and anger is not the solution. Fighting is not a solution either but communication as you said in your letter is the key. And getting outside help if necessary is needed to do it together and help each other. That is why I am so glad you are getting help, Kylo. I love you and want you better for me” you say looking into his eyes. 

You notice his eyes are watering and he is about to cry and you pull him into your embrace and he holds you like an anchor.

“I love you so much, (Y/N). I want to be the best man for you and take care of you the right way” Kylo said through his tears. 

“I love you too, Kylo. So much” you say enjoying the closeness you two are experiencing at that moment. 

“Excuse me but your lunch is ready” Stephen interrupts your hug. You move apart and Kylo gets up and reaches for your hand and you take his in yours. 

You are brought out to a very nice table setting for two on the patio. There is a nice breeze and it is not horribly hot either. Kylo being a gentleman pulls out your chair and you sit and then he settles himself.

Lunch is amazing with chicken salad, rolls, and strawberries and water. 

“The food is amazing” you say, taking another bite of your salad. 

“Yes they feed us well here. I am worried that I am gaining too much weight and will not fit into any of my suits.”

“You do not have to worry about your jackets because you know they are all mine now, right?” you giggle thinking about how many of them you have worn in the past.

“Yes doll, they are all yours and I will have to get new ones. You do look stunning in them as I recall.” Kylo whispers seductively so you can only hear. 

After lunch you and Kylo are allowed to wander around the gardens of the property. It is nice just walking hand in hand and talking about nothing and everything too.

Kylo stops you at one point and pulls you into a hug. He kisses the top of your head and then looks at you.

“Sweetheart, there is something I want to ask you and I am not sure what your reaction is going to be but I feel like it is time in our relationship to ask this, so here goes, when I come home I want us to live together. Would you consider moving into my house with me?”

You look up at Kylo with surprise, “Yes I would love to do that but on one condition that you keep up getting better for us. Understood?”

“Yes sweetheart anything for you” Kylo leans down and kisses you deeply as you smile into the kiss. 

“I love you Kylo” you say.

“You are my heart, (Y/N) forever” Kylo whispers into your ear as he holds you close.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving in and smut 
> 
> This chapter took me a couple of days because I was having a hard time yesterday but today is better. 
> 
> Thank you readers!!!! <3

You were in the process of moving out of your condo and into Kylo’s new house. Moving was very chaotic but Kylo had his people help you out. You did not need a lot of your stuff like furniture and gave it away. It felt weird when all of your stuff was in the moving truck and your condo was empty. 

You stood in the empty condo and wandered around. You were standing in the bedroom and remembered how you had told Kylo you loved him for the first time and how he had dismissed you by calling you a whore. But he was working on himself and that was important to your relationship. 

“(Y/N)” someone called out and you walked towards the door.

“Yes” you saw that it was one of Kylo’s men.

“I think we are done with getting everything out. We were going to head to Kylo’s house and start unloading. You ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, I just need to drop off the key at the realtor office and then will come to Kylo’s” you followed his buddy out the door.   
When you got to Kylo’s house the men were there taking boxes in and setting them where you told them each box needed to go.

Once they were done you had ordered pizza for them and you all had a nice lunch with lots of laughing and talking. 

**************************************

Kylo was scheduled to finally come home in a couple of days. You decided to clean and unpack your stuff. You added a few minor touches to make it seem that you were now part of this house too. It was fun and things looked great.

You woke up on the day of Kylo’s arrival. You could not wait to see him and his smile. You had visited him a few more times at the therapy center and he was a totally different man. Sweet and caring and always wanting to kiss you. 

***********************

You were sitting on the sofa reading when you heard the door open, “(Y/N), sweetheart, I am home” Kylo called out and you ran to see him. 

You jumped into his arms and he caught you. He held you close and kissed you. 

“Kylo, I am so happy you are home. You look good. You could see his eyes were bright and happy and that was important. 

“I am so happy to be here and happy to have you in my arms, doll” he set you down and led him to the sofa. It was nice just to be close to him.

“I am happy to be here and have already enjoyed an evening sitting on the back patio watching the lake. Do now worry I did not wade in since I was alone. I will wait until you are around so you can save me again” you joked.

“Do not go in alone ever. I need you by my side and safe” Kylo expressed and then kissed you deeply. 

“Can we go down to the lake later on today, Kylo?” 

“Of course darling, and enjoy some wine. Maybe just a romantic picnic in our backyard. And then maybe dessert later? If you want?” Kylo asked shyly which was so sweet. 

“I think dessert with you is fun as long as I can wear your jacket afterwards. Plus you better give me lots of kisses” you sweetly smile at Kylo.

He leans in and kisses you again. He leans you down on the sofa and you two end up making out which is fun. Kylo slides his hand under your shirt but then stops, “Is this ok?” “Yes Kylo, touch me” you breathly say and then feel his hand push your bra aside and cup your breast. He pinches the nipple which causes you squeal. You feel his touches in your clit and pussy and know you are soaked.

Kylo leans up for a moment to look at you, “You are a vision. You know that right sweetheart?” 

You blush and pull him back down for another kiss which you both laugh into it.

**************************************

That evening Kylo sets up a romantic picnic for the two of you in the backyard. He has a soft blanket for you guys to sit on and food and wine. 

The sun has just started to set and it was perfect. Kylo had twinkly lights set up and the view of the lake was perfect. 

“Thank you Kylo. This is perfect and I love you” you quietly tell him.

He smiles at you, “Love you too, (Y/N).” 

Kylo lays back on the blanket and you follow his lead and lean your head on his chest. His hand absentmindedly draws circles on your back. It is soothing as you close your eyes and listen to his heartbeat. 

Finally when the sun sets Kylo notices that you had fallen asleep. He shakes you gently and you open your eyes and move to look at him.

“Let’s go to bed” he says quietly and you get up. You reach your hand to him and he takes it. You both collect the dinner plates and blanket and walk inside. 

“Just leave it in the sink and we can deal with it in the morning” Kylo sets everything in the sink and takes your hand and leads you to the bedroom.

When you walk in you head towards the bathroom and Kylo heads into his closet to change.

You came back out after a few moments and when Kylo saw you he literally fell over. You had worn some very sexy red lingerie just for him.

“Oh my gracious sweetheart! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he pulled you to him and you giggled. 

He kissed you and then picked you up bridal style and took you over to the bed. He gently laid you down and just admired how sexy you looked laying practically naked in the bed. He then climbed above you wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and you could tell he was hard. 

You played with the waistband of his shorts, “Oh no doll, I want to enjoy my dessert.” Kylo quickly pulls your lacy panties off and growls at the sight of how wet you are for him. He nibbles, licks your pussy and clit. 

“Kylo, oh yes yes yes” you scream as the fire building deep inside you is getting stronger. Kylo then slides two fingers into you, “Kylo!” you shriek at the intrusion and he looks up worried, “Doll, did I hurt you?” he looks with concern. You shake your head no, “Keep doing that. It feels amazing, Kylo!” And he continues thrusting his fingers into your wet pussy. One last swipe of your clit by Kylo and you lose it and come on his hand. He laps up your juices with a grin, “You taste like heaven sweetheart now for a fun second round of fun for both of us.” 

He moves back above you and you smile as he leans in and suckles one of your covered breasts, “this needs to be off” and with that he tears off your bra and helps himself to your breasts. He licks, bites, and kisses your breasts. Your nipples feel a bit sore after all Kylo is doing to them but it feels wonderful. Finally he sits back on his legs and grabs his hard cock and spreads his leading precum on it and then lines it up with your slit and slowly enters you. He takes his time and when he finally bottoms out, you feel extremely full. 

You look up at him and pull him down for a much needed kiss and then he starts thrusting in and out of your tight wet pussy.

Kylo changes his thrusts to hard and fast then slows them down a bit. Just to tease you and you make you wait a bit more for your orgasm. Finally he feels your pussy squeezing his cock and he swipes your clit a few times and poof that is the end for you. You see nothing but stars and bright light as your orgasm explodes inside of you. 

“Kylo, Kylo” you scream and that is music to his ears. He continues his hard thrusts and when you finally calm a bit he finally spills his seed into your wanting pussy. 

You both calm down and hold each other after that amazing lovemaking. When you both are finally able to breath, Kylo pulls out and holds you to him. 

“Sweetheart, I love you so much. I will never be able to stop loving you.” Kylo whispered into your ear. 

“Kylo, that was amazing and I love you even more” you whisper back. 

You felt so safe and loved it was all because Kylo wanted to be a better man for everyone in his life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jealously going to rear its ugly head or will all be fine?
> 
> Smut too

Everything seemed to be going in the right direction with you and Kylo. Your new job with his mother was so much fun and you knew you were not being pimped out by your boss. Well Leia was hoping that Kylo would realize that maybe you might be ready for the next step in the relationship. 

True you were living together but maybe an engagement would be a nice next step but you did not want to push Kylo to fast with everything both of you had been through. You were enjoying how it was and Kylo was happy too. You told Leia to not push it now and that maybe something could happen before too long.

One afternoon you were in your office when your office phone rang, “Hello” you answered.

“Hey (Y/N), you have a visitor here” the security guard in the lobby said.

“Who is it?” you asked looking at your calendar you did not have any appointments scheduled.

“A Mr Dameron” the guard answered.

“Oh ok send him up please” you said and then hung up your phone.

A few moments later there was a knock at your door, “Come in.”

“Hey (Y/N)” Poe came bounding in and rushed over to hug you.

“Dude you need to chill. No one is this happy at this time of the day” you joked.

“It’s freaking lunch time so yes people are happy at this time of day” Poe smiled falling into a chair across from your desk.

“Why are you here?” 

“What if I can’t come by and see my old coworker and see if she is available to have lunch with me?” he simply asked.

“How about this, we order and eat here in my office and that way we can chat and have lunch together” you suggest.

“I was hoping to go somewhere so people would see that a beautiful woman would have lunch with me out in the world” he smirked.

“Poe, nope not happening and you are just lucky I do not have plans because usually Kylo and I have lunch together.”

“Fine order and we can catch up here” he relented.

You and Poe decided on Chinese. While you called in the order, Poe went and sat on the sofa and got comfortable.

“Join me (Y/N)” he said and you did but you sat in the chair across from him. No way were you going to have any issues if Kylo decided to show his face and get jealous.

Your lunch arrived and you and Poe ate while catching up on old times. You two were so engrossed in your conversation that you didn't even hear when Kylo happened to show up. He opened the door and saw you and Poe talking and laughing.

Kylo felt himself start to lose his cool but he had to remember that you loved him and were not into other guys. But seeing you with Poe laughing it was unnerving to him. 

He knocked again on the opened door and bit louder and you both turned.

“Hi gorgeous” you said getting up and going over to Kylo hugging him. He leaned down and cupped your cheek and kissed you kinda harshly. You pulled back and saw in his eyes that he was not happy.

“Kylo” you said in a soothing voice, “All is good, right?”

Kylo took a breath and nodded his head, “Yes sweetheart” and you smiled at him.

“You remember Poe Dameron, my old coworker from way way back. He just came by to catch up and have lunch. That was all.” you took Kylo’s hand in yours.

“Hey Kylo, yeah I just wanted to see how (Y/N) was doing since I really did not get to talk to her much at Leia’s party. Listen It was good see you, (Y/N) but I need to get going. Kylo good to see you too” Poe said getting up and leaving. 

Once Poe was gone you turned to look at Kylo. He seemed calm but you could tell he was still not thrilled with what he had walked into. Not that you were doing or would do anything with Poe. He was just a flirty man and you were very happy with Kylo. 

Kylo walked over to the sofa still holding your hand and pulled you with him. He sat you down on his lap and looked at you with those dark intense eyes of his. 

He pulled your face to his and kissed you hard. He moved one hand under your shirt and one cupped a breast. You yelped when his other hand slid down to your thighs and squeezed it.

“I need to have you now” he growled into your ear. You whimpered at the feelings he was giving to you. You were getting wetter by the second. He stood up holding you and carried you over to your desk. He laid you out so that your legs were dangling on the side of the desk and spread wide for him. He yanked up your skirt and ripped off your panties and threw them off to the side. 

“Dessert is ready” he laughed and knelt down and licked your entrance and nipped at your clit.

“Kylo, Kylo……...Oh…………” you cried out because it was so intense.

Kylo continued doing licking, kissing and nipping at your pussy until you came with a loud moan. 

Kylo lapped up your juices and then got up and undid his slacks and pulled out his throbbing hard cock which was leaking precome. He thrust hard into and you screamed his name again.

Just then your office door opened and Leia walked in and then as quickly as she had opened the door she turned quickly and slammed the door yelling out as she left, “Lock the door next time you two!”

Kylo stopped his thrusts for just a moment and looked at you. You had covered your face with your hands from embarrassment. Kylo laughed and then continued giving you a great fucking on your desk.

You came when Kylo started to play with your clit, “Kylo yes yes yes” you screamed not caring anymore.

Kylo felt your pussy squeeze his cock and then he painted your womb white with his come. He collapsed holding you to him.

“That was embarrassing Kylo” you buried your face in his shirt. He kissed you and ignored your comment.

“We are consenting adults in a relationship having sex. I do not care where we are and when we do it. I love you and just wanted to show it” Kylo state matter of factly like you two were just having a work discussion on your desk not sex.

“Good grief, Kylo” you shook your head. He pulled out and looked at the remnants of your loving making and pushed it back into your pussy, “I need you to keep my come safe inside of you.” 

Kylo helped clean you up and himself and tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Uhmm you destroyed my panties so I can not keep your come safe. It is going to be leaking down my legs unless you have another pair for me” you smiled at him.

He picked up your panties and they were not in bad shape and would do until you got home but you gave Kylo an annoyed look and he just kissed you anyway.

“I love you (Y/N) and you are mine right, sweetheart?” 

“Yes my love. Always” you kissed him back passionately.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic times 
> 
> Enjoy

It has been several months and your relationship was in a good spot. Kylo was still talking to his counselor if he needed him. And your new job with Leia was so much fun. Leia was a great boss but she kept reminder you if you and Kylo had to have sex in the office to please lock the door because no one needed to see that.

You were sitting at your desk one afternoon thinking of what had happened and starting giggling to yourself when there was a knock on your door.

“Come in,” you said, getting up from your desk to see Kylo walk in and smile at you.

“Hey sweetheart” he came over and pulled you into a hug and then kisses you.

“Hi,” you say smiling at your man. You look at him and think he is the sexiest man you have ever laid eyes on at that moment. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” he asks, touching your cheek gently. 

“Cause I can” you lean up and kiss him again. 

You lead him over to the sofa. He pulls you onto his lap.

You notice that Kylo seems a bit not himself but not in the way that turned him into possessive domineering Kylo but a more reserved slightly nervous Kylo.

You put your hand on his chest, “Darling are you good? You seem, I am not sure but is there anything you need or want?” 

“Actually there is something on my mind but I am a bit scared to ask you but I think it is time I did this” Kylo helps you off his lap and motions for you to sit back down. He stands up and starts pacing your office and that worries you a bit.

“I know we have had an unusual relationship. And I love that you are the most understanding, loving, and amazing woman that I love more than anything” he takes a breath and then walks over to you and gets down on one knee, “(Y/N) would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?” Kylo pulls out the most beautiful ring. It is sparkling and beautiful and totally your taste of not overly obnoxious but still a bit of Kylo show offiness. 

“Yes Kylo, I would love to be your wife” you say as Kylo takes your left hand and slides the ring onto your finger.

You stare at it and smile and admire it on your hand.

“I was so worried that you would say no after everything I put you through. But sweetheart you mean the world to me and I want to live my life with you by my side as my partner in life. You saying yes has made me the happiest I have been in a long time, (Y/N). I love you so much” Kylo stood up and helped you up from the sofa and pulled you close and you kissed him deeply.

You two were in your own little happy bubble when there was another knock at your door.

“Come in,” you said and the door opened and Leia popped in.

“Oh good you two are not naked on the desk fucking each other’s brains out” she snarkily remarked.

You buried your face into Kylo’s chest and he smiled into your hair.

“What’s up?” Kylo asked, still holding you close.

“I just wanted to see if (Y/N) was finished with a report I needed” you pulled away from Kylo and got the report and handed it to Leia. She noticed the shiny ring on your hand.

“Is this what I hope it is?” she said grabbing your hand and putting it close to your face to inspect it.

“Yes mother, I asked (Y/N) to marry me. I hope that meets with your approval?” 

“Yes it does. I am so happy for the two of you. I know I do not know everything that has gone on with your relationship but I am so happy to have (Y/N) in our family.” Leia gave you a hug.

“Thank you and I am very happy to be Kylo’s fiancee. He has worked hard on changing himself for the better and that is all that matters. Plus I did kinda fall in love with him too.” you giggle looking at Kylo with a big smile. He smiled back at you. 

“I am excited that I get to plan a wedding now” Leia excitedly says, “I have so many people I know who can help me out. It is going to be the wedding of the year if I can help it. I want the write up in all the newspapers. Oh I gotta go and start making phone calls. You two have a nice weekend. I will be in touch about what the wedding should be like” and with that Leia made her exit.

You looked at Kylo as the door to your office closed, “Kylo I do not want a massive wedding. I want it small and family and close friends. I am not about extravagant and huge parties. I like things simple and quiet” you started to get upset. Kylo came over and pulled you into his arms.

“I know my mother is a bit over the top and I am sorry. Hopefully we can compromise and come up with something we all can agree upon. Sounds good sweetheart?” Kylo was rubbing your back which always helped relax you. You sighed into his chest and then looked up at his face.

“Compromise is definitely the key” you say leaning back against Kylo. 

*********************************************

That evening you and Kylo are at home enjoying the sunset and some wine in the backyard. Kylo had set up a romantic picnic for dinner and now you two were laying on a big blanket cuddled together under the stars. It was nice just to be in his arms and the night air and stars enjoying a perfect moment.

“I love you Kylo and am so excited to be your wife” you said.

“I am happy that you said yes, darling. You are my heart, my everything, (Y/N).”

********************************************

That evening Kylo set up a romantic scene in front of the fireplace. He lit the gas logs and had pillows and blankets laid out perfectly. 

‘Kylo you really had this all planned didn’t you?” you giggled as the two of you kissed and peeled away your clothes until you were both naked. He carefully laid you on the blankets and pillows and then knelt down beside you. He watched you for a moment and you reached a hand out to him. He laid down next to you and kissed you sweetly.

Kylo made love to you so tenderly and carefully like you were glass. It was so wonderful. His lips and hands were caressing your body and you were feeling so loved and cared for by Kylo. 

When you orgasmed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. You two collapsed together in a tangle of arms and legs and fell asleep happy and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tiffany.com/engagement/engagement-rings/tiffany-soleste-heart-shaped-halo-engagement-ring-with-a-diamond-platinum-band-GRP10887/
> 
> That is the link to the engagement ring Kylo gives reader.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we have some limo smut? Sure why not!

Your wish for a simple wedding did not happen. Kylo tried to convince his mom that you wanted simple, not extravagant. But that did not happen. 

Your wedding was splashed all over the papers and photos were exclusive to who Leia thought were appropriate. You did win on having just family and close friends invited. You were happy to get one of your demands approved or else you were going to tell Kylo to elope with you. 

Kylo totally got it and was willing to do whatever you wanted. All his demands were to have your honeymoon nowhere near any one so he could have you naked as much as possible. You laughed at his demands but it was right up Kylo’s alley. 

*******************

The day of the wedding was perfect. The sun was shining and it was cool but not freezing. It was going to be a happy day.

You were getting ready when there was a knock at the door, “Yes” you answered.

“Hey sweetheart,” Kylo said trying to open the door.

“No you can not see me yet, Kylo. Go away” you demanded making sure the lock was secure.

“I just wanted to tell you, that I missed you last night and can not wait for you to be my wife” Kylo said leaning against the door.

“I can’t wait for you to be my husband, now go away” you giggled as you went back to putting on your finishing touches to your outfit.

“I love you” Kylo said as he finally listened and walked away.

“Love you more” you smiled as you looked at yourself in the mirror. You could not believe that you were going to be Kylo’s wife. 

********************************************

Kylo was waiting at the end of the aisle with the minister waiting for you to make your appearance.

Finally the music started and you came walking down with your father and Kylo had never seen such a more beautiful sight in his life.

Your smile was so bright as you saw your adoring soon to be husband standing at the end of the walkway looking so dashing and handsome.

The minister started the ceremony, “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite this man and women in holy matrimony.”

You both had written your own vows to each other so that was another demand you had made sure was considered since a lot of your wedding had been planned for you by Leia.

Kylo started first, “I love you (Y/N). I know we have had ups and downs. I have learned so much from you. You are strong, loving and amazing. There were times I did not think I deserved you after all we have been through. You are devoted and strong and I want to be the best husband to you. You are my heart and soul. I love you and will do all in my power to make you happy and feel loved by me.”

You started crying at his sweet words but then got it together for you to turn to speak, “Kylo, I love you and knew we started off a bit in an unusual place.but it all worked out. I wanted you to be better for you and for me so we could be in a good place. I wanted to be by your side and make you happy too. You make me feel special and loved and that is important. I feel protected by you with all the improvements you have made for being a stronger man. I want to be by your side and love you in every way I can. You are my heart and mean everything to me, darling.”

The minister then asked for the rings which were blessed and then exchanged, “Now by the power vested me in, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kylo you may kiss your bride.”

Kylo pulled you close and gave you the kiss of a lifetime, right in front of everyone. He wanted to make sure they knew you were his gorgeous wife and would love you like this forever.

************************

The reception was fun and laid back, which made you happy. You were dancing and laughing with all your family and friends. 

Kylo was always near you but did give you space but he could not help himself and not wanted to touch you as much as he could respectfully while in front of everyone.

***************************

You and Kylo were ushered off to the limo to head to the airport for your honeymoon. While in the limo you looked at Kylo and he could not resist touching you inappropriately at that moment.

His hands made there way between your thighs, “Fuck baby how long have you been wet?” he seductively whispered into your ear.

“Since the reception” you responded back.

“Bad girl, but hey we can have some fun” he said, undoing his pants. He pulled out his hard cock and pushed your panties to the side and slid into your wanting pussy.

“Oh baby baby! Always so wet and tight just for me.” 

“Always for you, Kylo. Always” you countered back enjoying the hard thrusts he was giving to you.

He flicked at your clit and you cried out. Kylo changed his angle again and hit your g spot a bit harshly and you gushed all over his pants. 

“Kylo oh god” you cried as he continued his thrusts with even more enthusiasm. 

“Baby I think you squirted just for me and that was perfect now come on my cock, sweetheart” he demanded and with his words you came. 

Kylo thrusted a little bit more and then painted your pussy white with all his come, “Fuck baby you look amazing all spread out just for me in the limo. Fuck fuck fuck.” 

You felt his spill into you and then you two lay together on the limo seat catching your breaths.

“That was amazing” you exclaimed, “Now kiss me like you mean it husband!”

He moved his lips to yours and kissed you desperately and hungrily. 

“I love when you call me husband, wife” Kylo moaned into your mouth again with another passionate kiss.

Kylo moved out of you and you were sad at the loss of his hard cock inside of you but knew you would be given that amazing feeling again before you knew it.

************************

Kylo’s family had a private airplane and a private island that you guys were going to have to yourselves for two weeks of privacy. 

“I am so glad I have you all to myself and no interruptions for two weeks” Kylo said as you guys got situated on the plane.

“Me too” you said smiling at him.

“I can’t stop telling you how much I love you, Mrs. Ren” 

“I like the sounds of that Mrs. (Y/N) Ren. Perfection” you leaned in for another kiss that Kylo was never going to deny you ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon smut 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!

When you and Kylo got to the private island for your honeymoon it was nearing evening. You got to the chalet and were greeted by the lead butler at the door.

“Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Ren. Hope your flight here was pleasurable?” he asked as he got one of the other staff members to take you bags to your room, “If you need anything from any of us please let us know and enjoy your stay here.” 

You and Kylo followed the young man with your bags to your suite. You went and checked out the room while Kylo tipped the bellman. Then Kylo went looking for you and when he found you he smiled to himself. You looked absolutely angelic with the slight breeze blowing your hair and the pretty dress you were wearing. 

He came up behind you and put his arms around your waist and you leaned against his strong body. 

“I can not wait to do absolutely naughty things to you sweetheart” Kylo was grinding his crotch into your ass. You felt how hard he was and blushed at the feelings he was giving your body. You attempted to turn around and he stopped you, “Angel, I need you now” and he lifted your dress and pushed your panties to the side. 

“Always wet for me. Such a good girl” he pushed a finger into you and you gasped as he fingered you so well and then added a second finger. 

“Kylo yes yes” you said moaned. He continued his mission of getting you to come on his fingers. He swiped your clit a few times and then withdrew his fingers. You cringed because you were close, “Kylo please” you begged but very quickly he unzipped his pants and pulled out his leaking cock and thrust into you right there on the balcony. You were always surprised at how big he was when you were intimate but it felt like heaven.

“Fuck baby feels so good. I love how tight and sopping wet you are just for my hard cock.” 

“Yes Kylo yes yes yes” was all you could say as you came after what he had done to you earlier with his fingers.

“Good girl come on my cock and scream my name” Kylo roared into your ear as you did. It felt amazing and luckily you guys were the only guests except for the staff but they knew to leave you two alone. 

You came hard and gushed all over your man’s hard cock. He grunted when your pussy squeezed him so tightly, “Oh sweetheart this is perfection. Fuck fuck!” 

He fucked you well during your orgasm and then when he could not take it anymore he spilled his seed into your needy pussy. As you two stood there catching your breaths, you could not help but blush at how erotic the feeling was to be fucked by your husband for anyone to see. It was exciting and fun. 

Kylo carefully pulled out of you and fixed your panties and dress, “Let’s go get cleaned up and then I want to have my dessert in bed.” He slapped your ass and you yelped and then booked it straight for the bedroom with Kylo hot on your heels. 

Kylo had the shower going for both of you, “Sweetie, come quickly please” he hollered and you sashaded into the bathroom and joined him. He pulled you close and kissed you then playfully pushed you under the spray of water. The warm water felt amazing on your body. 

You let Kylo wash your hair and you returned the favor as best as you could. You two washed each other and the touches became more erotic and before you knew it you were making love again in the shower, Not that you were complaining because hell it was your honeymoon and you knew how much of a high sex drive your husband had and it was exciting. 

“I love you” Kylo said into your ear, “Gosh so much baby so much.” 

“I love you sir” you giggled and that earned you a gentle slap on the ass. 

Kylo shut off the water and then helped you out and toweled you off and then himself. He then picked you up bridal style, “Now time for dessert” he smiled at you and then kissed you passionately.

He threw you on the bed and you laughed as he watched as you bounced just slightly. 

“Hands and knees” he growled roughly and you followed his directions. You felt yourself get even more wet at his demands. 

“Fuck baby look at your pussy, practically dripping. Do you need me to fill you up, whore?” 

When he called you that your pussy clenched around nothing making you even more need of his cock, “Please Sir yes I am your whore and only your whore. Fuck me hard” you begged desperately.

He smiled to himself and then climbed up behind you and stroked his cock with his precome and then slammed it hard into you. 

His thrusts were rough and you loved it. It was rough, intense and powerful. He changed this rhythm from hard to slow to make you ache with need for him. He knew what he was doing and you moaned with pleasure. 

You were already super sensitive after he had already had you twice that you came pretty quickly when he played with your clit. 

You screamed at the intense pleasure your wonderful husband was giving you. He fucked you well during your third orgasm and then he painted your womb again with more of his huge load. 

You both were breathing hard after this round and collapsed together and rested. Kylo pulled out and you turned to face him. You kissed him and he smiled that amazing smile that gave you goosebumps every time.

“I love you Kylo” you kissed him again and again.

“Love you my heart” he held you close, “And sweetheart, I am not even done with you yet “ 

“And today is just the first day of our honeymoon. I am not sure I will ever walk again if we will be doing this all the time” you said happily.

“Nope baby, you will not be able to walk. And it will be so much fun” he leaned in to nibble your pulse point. 

******************************************

Your honeymoon consisted of you and Kylo having lots of sex but he was a gentleman and gave you time to relax and rest. You guys had time to swim and take walks around the gardens but Kylo always had his hands on your body somehow or another. He whispered naughty things into your ears and you blushed constantly. He even had his way with you behind a tree because he was so needy for you. You prayed no one saw you but Kylo did not care. You were his wife and if he needed to touch you he would even if it was inappropriately on your honeymoon.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to my story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this one and bearing with me. I had a blast writing it as always.

You and Kylo returned from your honeymoon tan and very relaxed. It had been an amazing time just the two of you enjoying each other’s company. 

Now it is back to the real world and work. 

Work was going well for you and Leia was happy that you were back. She told you she missed you and her son and now she was pressuring the two of you to have children. 

Kylo told his mother to give it a rest that if or when it happened it would, but for now the two of you just wanted to be a couple. 

“I just do not see why you two do not want children right away. They are energy suckers and you two are not getting any younger.” Leia would complain at family dinners. Kylo would just ignore her and you just smiled at him.

Han was just glad that his son was in a happy and healthy relationship now with everything that Kylo went through. You were happy that Kylo’s demeanour had changed and he happy and not so rigid and intense about you, his job and life. 

Life was good now and you were happy. 

********************************************

One afternoon you were sitting at your desk and were feeling off. You had a sneaky suspension that you might be pregnant. You were waiting on the doctor’s office to call you back from an earlier visit. You were keeping it quiet because you did not want Leia and Kylo going ballistic if it was a false alarm. 

You were working on a report when you phone rang, “Hello” you answered.

“Mrs. Ren? This is Dr. Allen calling”

“Oh hi how are you?” you asked.

“Good and I wanted to give you the results you were waiting to hear about, and you are pregnant. Congratulations. We will need to set up another appointment soon for a follow up.” Dr. Allen said.

“Thank you and yes I will make my next appointment but I want to have my husband come with me so I need to find out his schedule. Thank you again.” 

“You are welcome and congratulations and see you soon.” and the doctor hung up.

You quickly called Kylo and hoped he would answer but knew he was busy with meetings but your calls were priority.

“Hello sweetheart. How are you?” he answered cheerfully.

“Hi, darling, I have some news.” you smiled to yourself.

“What? Tell me?” 

“You are going to be a father” you exclaimed.

“Really sweetheart? Really?” he practically dropped his phone he was so excited.

“Yes my darling you are going to be a father.”

“I am on my way over there now. Do not move a muscle” and Kylo hung up on you. You laughed at how excited he was about your news.

*******************************************

You and Kylo were cuddled together on your sofa, talking quietly. He was rubbing your stomach and kissing you constantly.

“I love you so much sweetheart. I knew at first I was opposed to having children but now that I know what wonderful and supportive women I have as my gorgeous wife, this is the best thing ever. I am so excited and happy and in love with you and our baby. Thank you, (Y/N) for making me realize that I needed to change and become a better person for so many people but especially me.” 

“I love you Kylo and am happy we have worked together to make a life that is perfect for the both of us and our new little miracle.” 

Kylo kissed you again and just at that moment your office door opened and Leia was standing there, “Oh good you two are not going at it like rabbits on the desk but why are you here, dear son?”

You looked at Kylo and then at Leia and spoke, “We have some news for you. We are going to be parents and you will finally have your much anticipated grandchild before you know it.”

Leia swooped in and hugged the two of you and put her hand on your stomach. 

“Yes thank the heavens above there will be more Solos in the world” Leia said and you and Kylo just looked at each other with happiness and knowing the future was bright.

***************************************

You and Kylo ended up have a set of twins. A boy and a girl named, Benjamin and Padme. And they were so adorable and you and Kylo were very happy and loving parents.


End file.
